Natsu's Hardest Decision
by afriendinme
Summary: Direct Sequel to Natsu's Hardest Mission Choices are really hard to make, especially when one is given only two. Time is not on his side. A decision has to be made, but which one will he choose?
1. Years Later

Summer is here! (Woohoo)  
>For the readers who added my first story, "Natsu's Hardest Mission" as their favorite, thank you. And also to those who listed my as part of their Author Alerts and Favorite Author, thank you. :D<p>

This story is the direct sequel to Natsu's Hardest Mission. You have to read it first before this one.

Note: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>Summary: (Direct Sequel to Natsu's Hardest Mission)Choices are really hard to make, especially when one is given only two. Time is not on his side. A decision has to be made, but which one will he choose?<p>

* * *

><p>Ayaka Layla Dragneel had grown to a spunky ten year old girl. She still had her hair tied to a pony tail, she wore a yellow shirt, the right sleeve longer than the left. She had an armband on her left arm. Her Fairy Tail mark was gold and located at her right hand, similar to her mother. She was under the training of Shorai, Fairy Tail's Spirit Mage. He has tasked it into himself to train Ayaka Spirit Magic while training under her father's Fire Dragon Slayer arts.<p>

"Spirits, I call thee, grant me strength!" Ayaka rallied.

Her body glowed gold. It shone a faint yellow aura that surrounded Ayaka's body. The aura was thin but it got thicker as time passed.

"Focus Ayaka, Spirit Boost is hard to master." Shorai said. Shorai had a gray full body coat, white shirt, black pants and black combat boots. His shades were tinted blue. His hair was slightly longer but it never reached his shoulders.

Ayaka closed her eyes, bowed her head and clenched her fists. The golden glow shone brighter. Ayaka was releasing a large amount of magic power for someone of her age. Her control over two different types of magic, showed her potential as a powerful mage. The aura lasted for five minutes before the glow started to fade. Soon enough, Ayaka was back to normal.

"That was good." Shorai commended.

"But Shorai-sensei, that was too short. It wasn't like the last time and do I really have to shout that out?" Ayaka said.

"Spirit Boost is hard to master, Ayaka. You've impressed me quite enough by your eagerness to master Spirit Boost and your fast learning capability of Spirit Energy. Don't worry, it's just for practice. Soon you won't need to say it out to activate Spirit Boost." Shorai said.

"I don't want your type of Spirit Magic, Shorai-sensei. Spirit Forms and Spirit Channelling is your style. I want to punch people." Ayaka grinned.

Shorai laughed. Lisanna was right that Ayaka had Natsu's fighting spirit and attitude.

"AYAKA!" a girl shouted.

"Fiona! Sora! Xander!" Ayaka replied, looking at the direction they were running from.

Fiona and Sora were Gray and Juvia's children. Sora had blue spiky hair. Fiona's hair was long and black. Xander looked like a male Levy but had Gajeel's hair color and was tall for a 6 year old. Ayaka was best friends with Fiona.

"What brings you here?" Ayaka asked.

"Fiona wants to play with you and Red. " Sora said, placing his hands on the pockets of his shorts.

"Mom asked me to play with you. She does not want me to join Dad and Lily on their mission." Xander scoffed.

"You're only 6, Xander." Fiona replied.

"I'm still much stronger than you two." Xander said, pointing at Sora and Fiona.

"Shorai-sensei, can I play with Fiona and the others?" Ayaka asked politely.

"Sure, just return here soon afterwards. Your training for the day hasn't ended yet."

"Awesome" Ayaka exclaimed before running towards Fiona, Sora and Xander. Red was flying behind her.

Ayaka, Fiona, Sora, Xander and Red left Shorai and began playing. They were among the children of Fairy Tail. Currently, Lisanna is pregnant with Shorai's child. They had begun a relationship four years ago. Despite Elfman's disapproval, Mira allowed their marriage. Alzack and Bisca had their second child, three years ago. Mira had married Laxus and were given a boy. Despite the growing number of Fairy Tail babies, fate had its toll.

Four years ago, Makarov Dreyar died protecting the different master of all legal guilds from a dark guild's assault. Laxus took over as the new master of Fairy Tail. The Raijinshu (Thunder God Tribe) and Laxus stormed the dark guild that caused Makarov's death and eliminated the entire guild off the map of Fiore. The council had to intervene but Laxus was able to reason with them. Makarov's death was an untimely blow. It demoralized several members of Fairy Tail but eventually, Fairy Tail moved on. Gildarts returned three years ago and learned of Makarov's death. He took it real hard. He stayed for a year before going on another trip, this time with Cana.

Fairy Tail had changed a lot, but it still had that same feeling it always had.

* * *

><p><strong>(This takes place the same time Ayaka started her training [morning])<strong>

Natsu was at the guild with Happy. They were sitting across Erza, Gray and Juvia. Happy was on the table with Carla and sharing a piece of fish. Natsu's head was on the table.

"Natsu, if you're just going to drool at the table, move away." Gray said.

"I'm so bored. Ayaka's training with Shorai and I promised she'd come on my next mission." Natsu replied.

"Why not check on Ayaka. I'm sure she wants her father to see how her training's been going." Erza stated.

Natsu continued to drool on the table. Soon, it reached Gray.

"That's it, Ash Brain! Either stop drooling or I'll have to freeze it all up!" Gray stood up. He banged his fists on the table, startling Juvia and Erza.

"FINALLY! Some action!" Natsu shouted with glee. "Bring it, Frozen Underpants!"

Natsu and Gray began fighting, much to the dismay of Juvia. Erza, on the other hand stood up and approached the two boys.

"Already fathers and still acting like children." Erza said. She punched both Natsu and Gray on the head, knocking them unconscious.

"Erza, care to go on a mission with me?" Mira asked.

"Sorry Mira. I have planned to go on a mission with Wendy." Erza stated. Erza sat down and began eating her strawberry cake.

Mira smiled. She then pushed Erza towards her cake. Mira laughed. Natsu and Gray laughed at Erza's cake covered face. Erza wiped the cake off her face and glared at Mira. Mira grinned.

"What are you going to do, Erza?" Mira asked.

Erza breathed heavily. She looked at Mira and gave her a punch which Mira blocked. Mira and Erza began fighting.

"And she tells us we're acting like children." Gray said, disappointingly.

"Juvia thinks, we should get out of here." Juvia commented.

"You owe me a cake!"

"You owe me 12 years worth of fighting!"

"MIRA! ERZA!" Laxus shouted.

Mira and Erza stopped fighting and glared at each other. Mira was smiling at Erza. Laxus approached Mira and carried her away from Erza. Erza smiled at Mira and waved goodbye. Natsu, Gray and Juvia sighed. It was a good thing that Laxus took Mira away before the guild was destroyed.

"Now, it's boring." Natsu said.

"Just take a mission. I'm sure Shorai wouldn't mind going along to help train Ayaka." Gray stated.

Natsu stood up and called Happy. He thanked Gray for the idea and decided to head out and find Shorai and Ayaka. First, he had to remember where they were training.

**(A few hours later)**

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Natsu screamed.

"I think they're over here!" Happy said, pointing at one direction.

"WE'VE ALREADY BEEN THERE, HAPPY!"

Happy sighed. They didn't know where their children were. They've been going around the forests for hours. Giving up, they decided to wait for them at the guild and go on a mission tomorrow. On their way to the guild, they passed by Lucy's old apartment. Natsu stopped and looked at her apartment. Natsu, with the help of Erza and Gray paid for the apartment ever since Lucy died. They kept all of her things there and decided to let Ayaka and Natsu use the apartment as a home, although Natsu decided to let Ayaka stay with Levy and/or Lisanna while he stays at his house. Eventually, Ayaka convinced Natsu to stay with her at Lucy's apartment. Recently, they stayed at Natsu's home. They had it renovated to accommodate a new room for Ayaka and Red. Lucy's apartment was still being paid since all of Lucy's belongings couldn't fit inside Natsu's home.

"How long has it been since we stayed here, Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Four years, I think."

Natsu went inside the apartment. He still has the original key Lucy had. He went inside and everything was neat and tidy. The apartment hasn't been visited since. He couldn't trace any scent. He began remembering special moments he shared with Lucy at her apartment.

"It's been seven years since we last saw her, right Happy?"

Happy's eyes were a bit teary. He missed Lucy. "A...aye"

Natsu opened a few drawers and saw Lucy's unfinished novel and several journals. He hasn't touched this ever since Lucy had died. He took the unfinished novel and tried to read it. Eventually, he lay on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Shorai was meditating. He was trying to increase his magic power through Spirit Channelling. His glow was different from Ayaka. It was white. While Ayaka was playing with Fiona, Sora, Xander and Red, Shorai meditated. He held the basic stance for Spirit Mages, hands at chest level, left palm open, right hand clenched and the fist touching the palm. It was almost like a stance for bowing. He was standing upright and eyes closed. Shorai continued meditating until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Shorai breathed heavily. His white glow faded and he opened his eyes. He looked back and saw Lisanna.<p>

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Shorai immediately asked.

Lisanna had changed in the past five years. She still had that short silver hair but changed its style. She had gotten over her 'crush' over Natsu and began a relationship with Shorai. They married and were expecting their first child. Lisanna had matured and became a much more efficient mage.

"Can't I rest outside? Being bedridden is bad for me." Lisanna replied.

Shorai assisted Lisanna sit down on the grass. They looked at the children playing tag.

"Why did you volunteer to train Ayaka? Isn't Dragon Slayer magic powerful enough?" Lisanna asked.

"Why'd you ask? Want out child to be a Spirit Mage, too?" Shorai joked.

"I'm just asking. She's still too young to master Dragon Slayer magic let alone both Spirit Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic at the same time."

"Spirit magic is truly difficult to master but I'm just paving the way to things that I saw. I'm not here to interfere with things I shouldn't. I want to change the future I keep seeing but it might lead to another disaster."

Lisanna frowned a bit. "So, you just let things play its course. What about us? Did you see my future and saw me being married to you?"

Shorai was taken aback by Lisanna's response. "No, the last person's future I saw was Ayaka's. Remember that I wear contacts under these shades. I haven't seen the future ever since."

Lisanna smiled and kissed Shorai at the cheek. The day was almost over, the sun was beginning to set. The sky had glowed an orange-blue hue.

"I think it's better if we head back, and you need to go home." Shorai said.

Lisanna nodded. Shorai helped Lisanna stand up and called Ayaka, Red, Xander, Fiona and Sora. The children were exhausted and tired. They had fun.

"Ayaka, what's so special about Spirit Magic? Isn't it similar to Energy Magic with all the beams and laser like attacks?" Sora asked.

"From what Shorai-sensei told me is that Spirit Magic uses spiritual energy around us. It's a much more condensed form of Energy magic and he told me it's the only way to truly harm spirits." Ayaka replied.

"So, you can battle Leo and utterly defeat him?" Xander said.

"I wouldn't do that to Leo. He's my friend and Daddy said that Mommy used to trust Leo completely." Ayaka said.

Ayaka, Shorai, Lisanna, Red, Xander, Sora and Fiona headed back to the guild. They walked along the streets of Magnolia when Ayaka stopped.

"Is something wrong, Ayaka?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm going to meet Daddy."

"Are you sure he's not at the guild?" Shorai said.

"His scent is stronger over there. My guess is he's at Mommy's old apartment."

"Bye, Ayaka!" Fiona waved goodbye as they headed for the guild.

"See you later, Fiona! You too, Sora and Xander!"

"Bye" Red said, flying above Ayaka.

Ayaka turned and ran towards her mom's old apartment. She could smell her dad's scent getting stronger. She was about to open the door when she heard her dad talking to someone else.

"Are you serious?" Natsu asked, his voice sounding a bit excited.

"I am, Natsu." A male voice said.

"It's Leo." Ayaka said.

"Should we go inside?" Red asked.

"Try to keep it quiet, Red. I want to listen." Ayaka whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me this, three years ago?" Natsu's voice was a little louder.

"I tried to do it without letting you know. I asked Shorai for help but he said he needed training and another Spirit Mage." Leo said.

"Has he found another one yet?" Natsu asked.

If Ayaka could imagine Leo's face right now, it would be in disbelief. Shorai had been training Ayaka Spirit Magic. Ayaka began to wonder why.

"I guess there's a purpose to your training, Ayaka." Red said.

"I guess there is." Ayaka replied.

"Your daughter, Natsu. Shorai's been training your daughter Spirit Magic."

"Oh yeah. So, can we do it now?" Natsu asked. "I want to see her again."

"Who is her?" Ayaka asked.

"Achoo!"

"Someone's here!" Leo exclaimed.

Ayaka looked at Red, furiously.

"Sorry, Ayaka."

The door opened and both Natsu and Leo looked at Ayaka.

"Hi, Daddy!" Ayaka said, gleefully.

"How long have you been listening Ayaka?" Leo asked.

"Listening to what?" Ayaka lied.

"You knew she was here, Natsu?"

"No"

"Couldn't you smell her scent?"

"Why didn't I think of that? I should have done it earlier!" Natsu said.

Leo sighed heavily. Natsu was really an idiot.

"_What did you ever see in this guy, Lucy?_" Leo thought.

Leo looked at Ayaka with a serious face. "_She wasn't supposed to know any of this. It was only supposed to be Natsu and Shorai._"

"Ok, I may have listened a bit but it wasn't that important, right?" Ayaka said. "By the way, who are you talking about, anyway?"

"Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel" Leo stated.

Ayaka's eyes widened.

"Mommy?"

"We can get her back right? That's why you're telling me this?" Natsu said.

"Hope we can, Natsu. Hope that we were not too late." Leo said, readjusting his glasses.

* * *

><p>How was that for an intro? I know it doesn't have the same impact as Natsu's Hardest Mission but keep in mind, I've got something brewing here. I just hope you'll enjoy this story.<p>

Anyway, reviews are always welcome.


	2. Loke's Plan

Really sorry for the really long time it got me to update this. Will be working on hastening up the next chapters. Thank you for the reviews and story alerts for my second fan fiction. Sorry again for the super late update.

Note: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>Natsu's Hardest Decision<p>

Chapter 2

Previously: Seven years has passed since Lucy's death. Now, Loke has revealed to Natsu that Lucy can still be saved. What has Loke planned to save Lucy?

* * *

><p>A large crash echoed throughout the guild. Everyone looked at the destroyed table. Loke had crashed through it after a powerful blow from Erza.<p>

"Erza..." Gray said.

Erza's face was covered by her hair. Everyone could see tears streaming down her eyes.

"Why... didn't you tell us all of this?" Erza asked.

Loke was unfazed by the punch Erza gave him. He merely stood up and dusted the debris off his suit. He looked at Erza before looking back at everyone else. In a flash, Erza pointed a sword at Loke's throat.

"I'd like to personally kill you for this. " Erza stated, tears freely flowing from her eyes.

Ever since Lucy's death, Erza never forgave herself for letting Lucy die.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback: Seven Years Ago)<strong>

Fairy Hills Dormitory, a large building for female mages of Fairy Tail. The strongest female mage of Fairy Tail resides here in the biggest room. The night was young. The moon illuminated the dark room. The room was adorned by various suits of armor and dresses. Sitting on the bed, the red haired mage hugged her legs closer, bringing her knees to her face. No one has seen this side of the fabled Titania. Tears rolled down her eyes. She couldn't forget what her eyes had seen.

"Lucy" Erza whispered.

Erza stood up and looked outside her window. The sky was clear and the moon was really bright. Erza looked at the stars and noticed various constellations. She felt even sadder. The night seemed to only make her remember Lucy even more. The constellations were her source of magic. She could identify Leo among the various constellations.

"I wasn't strong enough, Lucy. I... failed at protecting my friend." Erza cried.

A soft knock echoed throughout the room. The door to Erza's room opened. Erza looked at the door and saw Natsu.

"N..Natsu? What are you doing here?" Erza said, quickly wiping the tears away.

"I was passing by Fairy Hills to pick up Ayaka from Levy when I heard you call Lucy." Natsu replied.

Natsu approached Erza and comforted her.

"Shouldn't you be the one crying? Losing Lucy and all?" Erza asked.

"Should I be?" Natsu laughed. "I don't know at all, Erza. I want to cry but Lucy said I have to be strong. I want to feel depressed but Lucy said I don't have to. I know Lucy didn't want to die and leave me and Ayaka, but she said she had to. I agree with Lucy, I have to be strong and so should the mighty Titania."

Erza hugged Natsu and thanked him for his words.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

><p>"As much as you'd like to try, I can't be killed. Now, as I was saying..." Loke said before the guild doors opened.<p>

"Years have passed and people haven't even learned how to properly open doors." Carla commented, folding her arms.

"Aye! That's Fairy Tail for you!" Happy replied.

Ayaka stood at the entrance with Red flying above her. Shorai was directly behind Ayaka.

"Lisanna, could you watch over Ayaka for us?" Shorai said.

"But Shorai-sensei, why can't I join? I want to help save Mommy!"

"Ayaka knows?" Juvia gasped.

"Sadly, yes. She overheard my discussion with Natsu. As much as she wants to join, she's a bit inexperienced in combat. Battling Celestial Spirits in the Celestial world is difficult." Loke explained.

"We're going to the Celestial Spirit World? Isn't a day there equivalent to three months?" Gray asked.

"Usually it does but using Shorai's Spirit Magic, it would allow humans to enter the Celestial Spirit World without the three month to day rule. In a way, it is infiltrating the Spirit World."

Everyone was shocked at Loke. He was actually planning to somewhat, betray his fellow spirits just for Lucy. Then they looked at Shorai and Ayaka.

"Isn't all this Spirit Magic training we've been doing all for saving Mommy? Isn't it?"

"Still a no, Ayaka. You are still a bit weak to do battle and for this task."

"I WANT TO SAVE MOMMY!" Ayaka shouted, flames bursting out of her mouth.

"Fire Dragon's Roar" Wendy noted.

"Shouldn't it be red? Why is it gold?" Lisanna asked.

Shorai looked at the gold flame and seemed impressed. Romeo ran towards Ayaka and tried to manipulate a bit of Ayaka's golden flame but had trouble doing so.

"This isn't a normal type of fire." Romeo commented.

"That's because I'm powerful." Ayaka said.

Ayaka stood back and positioned herself in a stance. She focused and a golden glow shone. The glow slowly transformed into fire. Ayaka's aura had become flames.

"What kind of magic is that?" Gray asked.

Loke smiled.

"_Somehow, I have to make sure Ayaka gets involved. She'll be able to save Lucy_" Loke thought.

Everyone seemed to awe Ayaka's golden flames. Shorai stood behind Ayaka and tapped her at her shoulders. Ayaka's flames slowly dispersed and she returned back to normal.

"So, can I join the team now?" Ayaka asked, enthusiastically.

"Still no, Ayaka. Your father does not want you to join."

"But Daddy wanted me to join before you said it was dangerous. He was still insistent that I join until you whispered something to him!" Ayaka whined.

While Ayaka and Shorai were arguing, Loke continued his discussion to Erza, Gray and Juvia.

"Lucy has been in the Celestial Spirit world since her death. It's a part of the contract between Celestial Spirits and Celestial Mages. Upon death, their spirits are returned to the Celestial Spirit world where their own magical energy is used to fuel the Celestial Spirit World's own."

"So Lucy has been the source of the Celestial Spirit World's magic for seven years?" Gray asked.

"Not just Lucy but every Celestial Spirit Mage there ever was. They are immortal at the Celestial Spirit World and will forever be bound to serve the Celestial Spirit King."

"How are we saving Lucy?" Juvia asked.

"Through Shorai's spirit magic, we will extract Lucy from the Celestial Spirit World and bring her spirit here. Afterwards, we only have a limited time to properly use a forbidden Spirit Magic spell that will bring Lucy back."

"I think that's easy enough." Gray said, feeling a bit confident.

"It won't be. We'll have to face most of the Celestial Spirits there. Capricorn won't take these actions lightly."

As Ayaka and Shorai were arguing on whether Ayaka should join, Natsu entered the guild and approached Loke. Ayaka saw Natsu enter and ran towards him.

"DADDY! PLEASE LET ME JOIN! I WANT TO HELP SAVE MOMMY!" Ayaka cried.

Ayaka clung to Natsu's shirt. Ayaka began crying and continued to beg Natsu to let her join.

"I can't Ayaka. It's too dangerous." Natsu responded.

"I'll be good Daddy! I'll just stay behind you! I'll follow your orders! Just let me join! Please!" Ayaka said.

"Ayaka!" Natsu shouted.

Natsu lifted Ayaka and sat her down on the table. Natsu looked at Ayaka and saw her eyes that were similar to her mother's.

"I know you want to join us Ayaka but it's too dangerous. I know I promised you we'd do a mission together but not this one." Natsu said.

"But Daddy!"

"No buts, Ayaka."

Ayaka pouted. She continued pleading with Natsu to let her join. Lisanna smiled. She had seen Natsu mature a bit and act like a parent would. Despite being seen as a hot-headed guy, Natsu seems like a good father, something Lucy would sure be proud of.

"Gray, Erza you'll join me, Natsu and Shorai in attempting to rescue Lucy." Loke said.

"We only have three days to try and rescue Lucy. I can't make the time any longer than that." Shorai said, appearing behind Loke.

"Just how are we supposed to head to the Celestial Spirit world? The last time we went there, we were invited and dressed in Celestial Spirit clothing." Gray said.

"I will use Lucy's keys as a medium to open a gateway to the Celestial Spirit world. Through this gateway, we'll be using Earthland time instead of the Celestial Spirit World. The keys I will use will be three of the Gold Keys."

"It's settled then. When will we begin?" Erza said.

"As soon as Shorai prepares the spell, it should take about an hour." Loke said.

Everyone agreed on the plan. They will meet at Lucy's apartment and start from there. Loke and Shorai headed there first while Gray talked to Juvia about her not joining. Erza ate strawberry cake while Natsu still has to convince Ayaka that she really can't join.

* * *

><p><strong>(At the Celestial Spirit World)<strong>

Capricorn was looking at Lucy. Her face was calm as ever. It showed a clam and assuring smile. Her hair was at her waist and the golden locks flowed through the pillar of light. She was dressed in a silvery white gown and had a tiara signifying her title as Celestial Princess. The only ring she was wearing was her engagement ring to Natsu.

"I will live up to your promise, Miss Lucy. I'll keep Leo away from you and prevent him from breaking your promise." Capricorn said.

"Capricorn!" a man shouted.

"What is it, Aquila?"

Aquila was one of the lesser spirits, the Animal Constellations. He is a well built man in dressed in white robes that are patterned after feathers. His robe has a hood that is shaped like an eagle's beak. The robes connect to the arms to create wings. Aquila is fast, agile and swift. He has a really sharp eyesight and can see movements at a much slower pace.

"It has been noted that Leo, the King of the Zodiac Spirits, has begun preparations for his attack." Aquila said.

"Leo has gone too far!" Capricorn exclaimed. "The Celestial Spirit King will not allow this. He has already broken Celestial Law once."

"What shall we do, Capricorn?"

"Prepare for war. If Leo decides to change out of his love for Lucy, then the Celestial Spirits shall wage war on these Fairies. Call the Three Warriors. They'll be the first line of defence. The Animal Constellations will assist the Zodiac Spirits in the last line."

"Right away, sir."

Aquila dashed away and began preparations for war.

"Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel, the mage that started the first war between mages and spirits." Capricorn said with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>(At Magnolia)<strong>

It was already afternoon and Natsu and the others are still preparing for their plan. Ayaka and Red were walking along the side of the river, just like Lucy always did.

"Be careful Ayaka! You wouldn't want your dad to rescue you again!" the boatman said, referring to several incidents of Ayaka falling to the river.

"I will!" Ayaka shouted.

Ayaka slipped and almost fell in before Red caught her.

"You should really be careful, Ayaka."

"Thanks Red. That was really close."

They had stopped in front of Lucy's apartment. Ayaka saw noted that Shorai was still inside.

"Ayaka, what are you thinking?"

"I have to save Mommy, even if Daddy won't let me. I have to do this, Red." Ayaka said with a fierce determination.

"Oh well, let's go save Lucy!" Red said.

Ayaka and Red crept through Lucy's apartment. Shorai was busy activating the spell.

"If I recall correctly, Mira told me that Plue was Mommy's strongest spirit and Mommy's keys are right over there." Ayaka whispered while pointing to the drawer.

"Should I get them?" Red said.

"As fast as you can Red. Meet me at the park when you got all of them." Ayaka said before running out.

Red flew quietly and tried to open the drawer without making any noise. As soon as Red opened the drawer, Shorai noticed him.

"What are you doing?"

"Bye!" Red said as he flew away.

"LOKE! Red has all the keys!" Shorai exclaimed.

"Ayaka" Loke muttered.

Red flew over Magnolia and headed to his meeting place with Ayaka. He reached the park and saw Ayaka sitting under the tree.

"I have it Ayaka!"

"Thanks Red."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess there's nothing wrong in trying right?"

"You better hurry, Ayaka. Shorai caught me taking those keys."

"If it takes an hour when he's using three keys, using all fifteen keys might actually use less time."

"I'm not getting the logic here, Ayaka." Red said, confused at Ayaka's statement.

"It's because you are a cat." Ayaka joked.

Ayaka began summoning her spirit magic. The keys glowed.

"I think its working."

Ayaka increased the amount of Spirit Energy she placed on the keys.

"AYAKA!" Natsu screamed.

Ayaka looked at the direction she heard the scream and saw Natsu running towards her along with Happy.

"RED! CARLA'S GETTING ANGRY!" Happy shouted.

"Don't worry Daddy! I'll save Mommy! I'll be back!"

A large beam of light appeared on top of Ayaka. The light stayed for a moment before disappearing taking both Ayaka and Red.

* * *

><p><strong>(In the Celestial Spirit World)<strong>

A large flash of light appeared. Ayaka and Red was falling down. Red caught Ayaka and landed her safely on the ground. The ground was black as the night sky. Ayaka looked up and saw stars shining brighter than before. They were in the Celestial Spirit World.

"This place is breathtaking. It's so beautiful. I never imagined the Celestial Spirit World to be this wonderful." Ayaka commented.

"You can complement our home later. Right now, I may ask you politely to surrender before I hurt you, kid." A man said.

"Listen to Hercules, child. He's the strongest among the Three Warriors. You have no chance of defeating him." Aquila said.

"Silence, Aquila! You called the Three Warriors to face a kid. I do not get your sense of humor." Hercules said.

Hercules was ripped and buffed. He was much larger to the able-bodied Aquila. He wore no shirt, boasting his large chest and body. He wears lower garments used by Greek warriors and sandals. He carries a large club on his right hand. His hair is long and his face is slightly covered by a goatee. He wears wrist bracelets.

"Ayaka" Red whispered.

"Don't worry Red. I'll handle the big lug and his pet bird."

(Somewhere in the Celestial Spirit World)

Capricorn was still with Lucy. He was carefully watching his master.

"So, Leo decided to send Ayaka first. What are you planning Leo?" Capricorn said as he left Lucy alone.

"A...ya...ka" Lucy muttered.

* * *

><p>Really sorry for the long delay between Chapter 1 and Chapter 2. The next chapters would be introducing more Celestial Spirits. If you have any suggestions as to what their appearance should be feel free to do so.<p>

Reviews are welcome :D


	3. Three Warriors, A Dragon and A King

I'm back! Sorry for the really really long delay. I had a hard time deciding how to approach this story. :| Anyways, here's the next chapter. I've already made up my mind on how to go here. Sorry again for the long delay.

Note: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Previously: They have learned a way on how to rescue Lucy. Ayaka wanted to come but Natsu disagrees. She decided to go on her own. What perils will Ayaka face inside the Celestial Spirit World?

* * *

><p><strong>(At Magnolia Park)<strong>

"What happened to Ayaka?" Natsu shouted.

"I guess she went to the Celestial Spirit World." Shorai replied.

"We have to head there now. Who knows what trouble she could get in to?" Natsu pleaded.

"Can't we use all fifteen keys to get to the Celestial Spirit World like Ayaka?" Happy asked.

"I don't have that kind of magic power to use all fifteen keys and transport four people and a cat." Shorai stated.

"What if we pool our magic together like what we did on Tenrou Island?" Natsu said.

"That was for a defensive magic, Natsu." Happy replied.

"I will not wait for an hour before we can rescue Lucy and Ayaka!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well, I better hurry then. Preparations for the spell are almost complete." Shorai said, picking up the Celestial Gate Keys.

Shorai, Natsu and Happy headed back to Lucy's apartment and saw Gray and Erza at the door.

"Where were you guys? Weren't we supposed to leave a few minutes ago?" Gray asked.

"Ayaka took the keys and sent herself and Red to the Celestial Spirit World." Shorai stated.

"She can do that?" Erza said in shock.

"Apparently, we do not know the magic power she possesses. She might be stronger than any of us." Shorai said.

Natsu jumped in joy.

"Once Lucy returns, we'll be the strongest family in all of Magnolia!" Natsu boasted.

"Natsu, we have to rescue Lucy first. Keep your eyes at the task at hand." Loke said.

Natsu huffed. He was too excited to be reunited with Lucy and be part of the strongest family in Magnolia. Shorai began starting the spell. He used three powerful keys to open the gate. A light began to glow around the group.

"We don't have much time. Ayaka is in danger and we still have to save Lucy. We shall expect resistance from other Celestial Spirits." Loke explained.

"So, we battle Celestial Spirits, find Ayaka and rescue Lucy. It doesn't seem that bad." Gray said.

In a flash, the group disappeared.

**(Celestial Spirit World)**

Ayaka Layla Dragneel was in a standoff with one of the Three Warriors, Hercules and Aquila.

"Come with us, little girl and we'll be sure not to hurt you." Aquila ordered.

"I'm not little girl! I'm the daughter of Natsu Dragneel, the strongest dragon slayer and Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Princess." Ayaka boasted.

Hercules was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You never told me we'd be facing the daughter of the Celestial Princess!" Hercules said angrily at Aquila.

"Capricorn never told me anything about the Celestial Princess' daughter! He only told me about Leo and a group of Fairy Tail mages" Aquila said.

"I can't harm the Celestial Princess' daughter! She'll get angry!" Hercules said.

"Well, just find a way to subdue her without hurting her!" Aquila stated.

"HEY! Don't talk about me while I'm still here!" Ayaka exclaimed. "Who is this person you're referring to that'll get angry?"

"Ayaka! We have to get out of here! Mama will get mad at me for disobeying Papa." Red said.

"We have to save Mommy first. Then, we'll find a way to get out." Ayaka replied.

"I'll bring you to Capricorn, child. He'll know what to do with you." Hercules said.

"I don't think so." Ayaka said, engaging in a battle stance.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon"

Red flames spewed out of Ayaka's mouth. It travelled fast and attacked Hercules and Aquila. The flames were intense and hot. Ayaka continued until she saw everything burn.

"That should teach them." Ayaka bragged.

The flames subsided and neither Hercules nor Aquila was scathed.

"Silly human mage, no simple Earthland magic can harm us in the Celestial Spirit world. Here, we're protected from any harm. Here in the Celestial Spirit world, we're invincible." Hercules explained.

"Well, I'm no simple dragon slayer. I've got something more."

Ayaka began to take a deep breath. She began emitting a gold glow.

"Ayaka" Red said.

"Roar of the..."

"Try all you like, you'll just run out of Magic power." Aquila said.

"SPIRIT FIRE DRAGON!"

"WHAT?" Aquila gasped.

Gold flames spewed out of Ayaka's mouth. The breath attack burned Aquila and damaged Hercules. The flames pushed Hercules back and knocked Aquila unconscious.

"You got something there, kid." Hercules said.

"Spirit Magic, the only form of magic that can harm Spirits even in their own world." Ayaka said.

"So, you'll not come along nicely?"

"No, everybody did say I'm more like Daddy than Mommy."

"This should be fun."

"Kornephoros' Rage"

Hercules' eyes glowed red. His muscles tightened. His voice sounded deeper.

"As part of the Three Warriors, I am the strongest. My strength is unmatched. Do you still wish to fight me?"

"A challenge, I never back down from one."

Hercules threw his club away and charged at Ayaka.

"Let me show you my might!"

Before Hercules could land a punch on Ayaka, Red grabbed her and flew her up. Hercules' punch smashed the ground and created a large crater. Red dropped Ayaka on top of Hercules.

"Spirit Fire Dragon's Golden Fist"

Ayaka sent two punches to Hercules. The first punch made contact. The second one was blocked by Hercules.

"Nice try, daughter of the Celestial Princess."

Hercules grabbed Ayaka's wrist and threw her away. Ayaka was flung hard. Before Ayaka could land hard, Red caught her.

"Thanks, Red."

"I'm not finished yet." Hercules shouted.

"Kornephoros' Might"

Hercules' hands began to glow. Hercules' punched Ayaka but Red made her dodge it. Hercules' punches began leaving a yellow trail, following the movement. The trail didn't disappear, instead it shattered into smaller pieces and flew towards Ayaka. Both Ayaka and Red were hit by the small shrapnel of the yellow trail.

"Might increases my punches' strength and hitting power and leaves a trail which further attacks my opponent."

Ayaka was still flying above Hercules.

"Spirit Fire Dragon's Golden Blasts"

Golden bursts of beams blasted out of Ayaka's hands. Hercules began dodging every attack. He was able to evade a few but a few hit him directly or indirectly. The blasts were powerful to stop Hercules from using Kornephoros' Might.

"Kornephoros' Boost"

Hercules' glowed red and jumped high. Ayaka continued to send blast after blast but Hercules was able to endure every incoming blast. Soon, Hercules caught Ayaka's ankle and sent her and Red down. Ayaka and Red crashed down. Hercules landed safely and grabbed the back of Ayaka's shirt and Red's tail.

"Capricorn would deal with you two."

**(The other side of the Celestial Spirit World)**

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Shorai and Happy were transported to the Celestial Spirit World. Loke appeared next to them.

"Where's Ayaka and Lucy?" Natsu shouted.

"I sense they're on the other side. Ayaka's in trouble." Shorai said.

"We have to split up. Erza'll take Gray, I'll go with Shorai and Happy go with Natsu. Take caution. Celestial Spirits are invincible here." Loke ordered.

"Here"

Small orbs of white light appeared and went towards Erza, Gray and Natsu.

"What will that do?" Gray asked.

"Spirit Boost, gives your magic Spirit Energy. It grants you the ability to damage any Celestial Spirit. " Shorai explained.

"Awesome! I'm now a Spirit Fire Lightning Dragon Slayer!" Natsu boasted.

"Don't get too carried away, Natsu. You have to focus. Our children are in danger!" Happy said.

"Then let's head out then." Erza said.

"Right" They said in unison.

The group then split up. Natsu and Happy headed right, Erza and Gray headed left and Loke and Shorai headed north.

**(Natsu and Happy)**

"Do you smell Ayaka's scent anywhere?" Happy asked.

"This place if full of scents, I can't make out Ayaka's nor Lucy's" Natsu replied.

Natsu continued running while Happy flew behind him. While they were running, they heard a loud roar. They stopped.

"What was that?" Happy asked.

Natsu remained silent. He continued running.

"Natsu! Wait up!"

Happy almost lost Natsu but caught up to him. Natsu was just looking up.

"What is it Natsu?"

"It's a dragon!"

The dragon roared. It had a long snout, sharp fangs and talons, its scales were dark blue and had two protruding horns. Its eyes were golden yellow.

"Meet Draco, the Celestial Dragon." A man said.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"My name is Cepheus, the king and this dragon is my guardian."

"Kings and dragons? Why does that seem familiar?" Happy asked.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Right, dragons always guard princesses!" Happy remarked.

"Princess Lucy is safe. You are not to disturb her."

"Give me back Lucy!"

"We did not take her away from you."

"Well, I'm taking her back, one way or another."

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu jumped and punched the dragon on the head, sending his head crashing down. Natsu followed with Fire Dragon's Iron Talons. The dragon took blow after blow of Natsu's attack. Natsu was relentless. Then, the dragon glowed and it sent Natsu flying back.

"Celestial Dragons are far different from Earthland Dragons." Cepheus replied.

"Guess I have to beat both of you in order to see Lucy." Natsu smirked.

"You can try, Fire Dragon Slayer."

The dragon roared, it unleashed its own breath attack. A gold energy beam burst out of its mouth. Natsu and Happy dodged the initial burst but Draco continued the onslaught. It moved its breath attack, following Natsu and Happy.

"You can't win, Fire Dragon Slayer. Draco's magic power is limitless. As long as he's in the Celestial Spirit World, you don't stand a chance."

"I have."

"Roar of the Spirit Fire Dragon"

A gush of white flame burst out of Natsu's mouth. It hit Draco directly on the body. Draco retaliated with his own breath attack at blew Natsu away. Natsu flipped and landed safely on the ground. Happy, on the other hand, crashed. Cepheus merely stood, watching Draco battle the dragon slayer.

"Despite you having Spirit Magic, you cannot harm Draco. He's the strongest Guardian Spirit." Cepheus boasted.

"The strongest, huh? Then I'm all fired up!" Natsu said.

"Natsu! We don't have time to defeat Draco! We have to rescue Lucy and Ayaka!" Happy insisted.

"We're not getting to Lucy without getting past this dragon."

Natsu charged. Draco flew up high, flapping his wings. Gush of winds blew both Natsu and Happy back. Happy used Max Speed to counteract the winds and take Natsu up. Draco dashed forward and attempted to chomp down Natsu. Happy dodged the bite.

"WAS HE TRYING TO EAT US?" Natsu exclaimed.

Draco continued flying around Natsu and Happy, circling at trying to chomp down the dragon slayer and exceed. Happy and Natsu continued dodging his every bite. Happy was getting tired.

"Happy, let the dragon eat me." Natsu said.

"WHAT?"

"I have a plan."

"Are you sure about this Natsu?"

"Yep" Natsu said, giving his signature grin.

Draco flew towards Natsu and opened his jaws. Happy let Natsu go and Natsu was eaten by Draco. Happy flew away and hid himself from Draco.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Natsu."

Suddenly, Draco jerked violently and came crashing down. Cepheus was shocked. Out of Draco's mouth, Natsu came out, practically unscathed.

"How did you?" A completely shocked Cepheus asked.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer. Remember that."

"NATSU!"

Happy ran towards Natsu and walked with him, leaving a bewildered Cepheus alone.

**(Erza and Gray)**

Erza and Gray had already battled guards of the Celestial World. Apparently, they're headed some place important. The number of guards was large and they were apparently, well trained. The guards wore silver plated armor, adorned with gold patterns reflecting their duty as Celestial Guards. They wielded swords and shields. Despite their number, they were easily defeated by Erza and Gray.

"Do you think Lucy could be here?" Gray asked.

"I think so. Given what Loke told us, our path being heavily guarded, Lucy must be here." Erza replied.

"Halt!" a man said.

"Who the hell are these two? Ancient people?" Gray commented.

"My name is Orion, the hunter and this is my friend, Perseus. We are two of the three warriors."

Orion wore a hunter's garb. He was well equipped with hunting weapons. He was slender but well built. His headgear was of a lion's mouth. Perseus, on the other hand, wore a metal plate, adorned by the head of Medusa. His completed gear resembles traditional Greek soldier armor. He wields his sword, the reflective shield and the gifts from the gods (Hermes' boots, Invisibility Cap).

"Too bad Leo isn't here. I was hoping for a rematch." Orion said.

"Trespassers, leave the Celestial Spirit World." Perseus ordered.

"We're not leaving until we get Lucy back." Gray shouted.

"Is that so?" Perseus said, his eyes glowed.

Gray stiffened. He could not move. Slowly, he turned to stone.

"GRAY!" Erza exclaimed.

"Leave the Celestial Spirit World and we'll spare your friend." Perseus ordered.

Erza drew her sword and pointed it at Perseus.

"Turn Gray back to normal, or I'll swear I won't hold back."

**(Shorai and Loke)**

Loke was assisting Shorai. Shorai had gotten weak and required assistance.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Loke asked.

"I just need time to rest. I used too much magic power on transporting us here and giving them Spirit Energy." Shorai responded.

"We'll rest for a while. I'm sure either Natsu or Erza and Gray had found them." Loke said.

Loke sat Shorai down and stood watch. Soon, they heard laughter.

"Hercules?"

"This little brat was a bit trouble but she's still too young." Hercules commented.

"A little trouble? She knocked me out!" Aquila exclaimed.

"Ayaka"

Loke stood up and ran towards Hercules.

"Regulus Punch"

Loke delivered a mighty punch on Aquila. Hercules was caught by surprise. Loke followed a kick on Hercules' head but he dodged it.

"Leo, you do know Orion's waiting for you on the other side." Hercules said, carrying an unconscious Ayaka and Red on one hand.

"Let Ayaka go."

"The brat? Capricorn wants her."

Ayaka groaned.

"If you want her, come and fight me. I can beat you one handed." Hercules said.

Loke gritted his teeth. Hercules was far stronger than him. Kornephoros is a boost type magic, far stronger than Regulus.

"Kornephoros' Rage"

"Regulus Impact"

A large lion head dashed towards Hercules. Hercules smiled and swatted it away.

"You are no match for me, Leo."

Suddenly, Hercules fell to his knees.

"What's happening to me?"

Loke was in shock. He didn't know what was happening to Hercules.

"I'm...weakening..." Hercules said.

Hercules began to fade. Small sparkles were drifting away from Hercules towards Ayaka's mouth.

"AYAKA! DON'T!"

"Ayaka? Is she? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Thank you for your reviews, story alerts and favorites. What do you think did Ayaka do at the end? What will happen to Gray? Will Natsu reach Lucy? These questions will be answered by the next chapter.<p>

Reviews are welcome :D


	4. Fairies and Celestial Spirits

Four months after the last update and I'm back. I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I've been very busy these past four months and despite the summer break, I found myself so out of time to finish this. Then my files disappeared. So I really had to restart. Sorry for the four month delay. I really am. Anyway, I'll try and catch up on lost time and finish the long overdue story.

Note: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Previously: Ayaka was defeated by Hercules. Team Natsu along with Shorai and Loke had entered the Celestial Spirit World. They split up and began encountering various spirits. Natsu and Happy had gotten past Draco, Gray and Erza had encountered Orion and Perseus while Loke saw Ayaka consume Hercules. What will happen next?

* * *

><p><strong>(Ayaka, Red, Loke and Shorai)<strong>

Loke was in a state of shock. He had witnessed firsthand, the death of a Celestial Spirit. He had thought he was going to be one of the first Celestial Spirit to die. Loke ran towards Ayaka and carefully carried her in his arms. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were closed. He approached Red and woke him up.

"AYAKA! AYAKA!" Red shouted, flying in circles above Loke.

"Red, Ayaka's here. She's unconscious." Loke replied.

"Oh. But where's big muscular guy?" Red asked.

"He's gone Red." Loke said, knowing Hercules will no longer bother them anytime.

Loke brought Ayaka and Red back to where Shorai was resting. Shorai had gotten a bit weaker than when they arrived.

"Shorai, are you alright?"

"I'm a bit tired. It's nothing. Have you found Lucy?" Shorai asked.

"No but there's something else, Ayaka ate Hercules.

Shorai's eyes widened. He checked on the unconscious Ayaka and began using Spirit Magic. Ayaka glowed gold but showed hints of red.

"Just as I thought, Ayaka is a large threat to the Celestial Spirit World."

"Because she's a Spirit Fire Dragon Slayer?"

"Exactly, Dragon Slayers are known to consume their element. Ayaka doesn't consume spirit fire but the element spirit and fire."

"The same way she ate Hercules? How is the Celestial Spirit world in trouble then?"

"Ayaka is still too young to master control over her magic. During our training, I sensed a large amount of Earthland Spirit Energy trailing towards Ayaka. I asked her if she was using any magic, she said no. I hypothesized that Ayaka has no control over her consumption of spirit energy to satisfy her needs as a dragon slayer."

"Is this why she's so powerful?"

"Apparently, her magic is a constantly fueled by an endless stream of magic. Giving her a much larger magic energy."

Loke and Red were trying to piece all the information Shorai gave them. Loke was then hit by a sudden realization.

"We have to find Natsu."

"Why?" Red asked.

"Ayaka has lost control over her ability as a dragon slayer, in a span of hours, she'll consume the entire Celestial Spirit World, giving her a limitless supply of magic." Loke explained.

"Is she going to be strong?" Red asked.

"She'll die. She'll be overwhelmed by magic and soon join Lucy here." Shorai said.

"We have to find Natsu quick!" Red exclaimed, flying away and returning to Loke.

Loke, carrying Ayaka, Shorai and Red ran back to their starting point and headed towards Natsu. Time was not on their side.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gray and Erza)<strong>

Erza was still pointing her sword at Perseus who merely smiled.

"Don't be tense, Fairy. Perseus' gave only affects males. Lucky for you." Orion gloated.

"Turn Gray back to normal." Erza barked.

"Who are you to bark commands at me?" Orion lashed.

Orion summoned a wild bear and used it to attack Erza. The bear was strong and fierce. Erza had little difficulty in suppressing the attack of the bear.

"Having a little difficulty, Fairy?" Orion boasted.

Erza grunted and soon, managed to tackle the bear away. The bear retreated a bit but watched Erza closely. Soon, the bear disappeared in a flash of light.

"Being a hunter allows me to summon the creatures I have hunted. It also allows me to have total obedience from all animals, no matter what kind of animal they are." Orion said.

Perseus merely watched. His opponent was already down. Orion had Erza all to himself. Orion engaged in a battle stance. Erza requipped her Heaven's Wheel armor and showed no sign of backing out.

"Beat me Fairy and maybe Perseus will listen to you and release your friend here." Orion smirked.

Erza charged. She began swinging her swords left and right. Orion dodged all of it. Orion jumped away and summoned a magic circle.

"Form Change: Betelgeuse"

"Betelgeuse?" Erza wondered.

Orion's clothes changed into a black fur cloth. He wore a helmet resembling a black bear. The top was a fur vest with a white lining around it. His pants were identical to the vest. His hands transformed into large paws and so did his feet.

"Take Over?" Erza asked.

"Form Change, a fusion of Take Over and Requip Magic." Orion roared.

Orion lunged towards Erza. Erza dodged, only evading Orion's attack by half an inch.

"Quick" Erza remarked while requipping her Flight Armor.

"And lethal" Orion quipped, sending a mighty punch on Erza's stomach.

Despite using her Flight Armor, Orion: Betelgeuse was still faster. Orion: Betelgeuse gave quick punches to Erza and Erza tried to dodge and evade almost all of them.

"_He's too fast. I can't keep on dodging all of his attacks._" Erza thought.

Erza slid past one of Orion: Betelgeuse's arms and requipped her Black Wing Armor and attacked Orion. Orion was sent flying away. Erza chased Orion using her Flight Armor and went ahead of the flying Celestial Spirit and quickly requipped her The Giant's Armor and smashed Orion to the ground using the spear. Erza stepped back and requipped her Heart Kreuz Armor. Dust filled the air as there was a large hole in front of Erza. Light shone from the hole and came out a badly bruised Orion.

"You…Fairies are tough…" Orion said as he limped out of the crater. He was holding his shoulder.

Perseus walked towards Orion but Orion stopped him.

"I said, I'll take care of this Fairy Queen. It has been a while since I fought a challenge." Orion smirked.

Perseus stepped back and looked at the stone Gray.

"FORM CHANGE!" Orion shouted.

A large magic circle appeared underneath Orion. It was followed by a magic circle at his waist and above his head. The bottom magic circle glowed green. The middle magic circle glowed yellow and the top magic circle glowed red. Suddenly, lightning erupted from the three magic circles forcing Erza to requip her Lightning Empress Armor.

"Tch" Erza said, blocking a large amount of lightning from the three magic circles.

Orion began to glow. The lightning became much stronger and slowly pushed Erza back. Erza tried to hold her ground but the lightning was too strong.

"Fairy, let me show you my power" Orion roared.

Orion's voice was animalistic. It echoed and only a faint version of his original voice was heard. Perseus stood motionless as he watched Orion power up.

"Form Change: Mintaka, Form Change: Alnilam, Form Change: Alnitak" Orion shouted and a bright white light shone from him.

The lightning stopped as the light shone brighter. Erza shielded her eyes from the bright light.

"Triple Form Change: Orion Warrior" Orion growled.

Erza was shocked. Orion was fully armored. He no longer resembled the hunter constellation but more of a hunter-knight hybrid. His shoulder pads resembled a lion's head. His greaves were wolf heads. His breastplate resembled bear skin. He had a fur cape and his helmet was a tiger head.

"Did you really believe Leo was the strongest Celestial Spirit?" Orion boasted.

Before Erza could speak, Orion was already behind her.

"I'm far stronger than a human cat." Orion whispered.

Orion delivered a strong punch to Erza. Orion followed the punch with another kick. Orion began beating Erza down. His attacks were far stronger and faster than Orion: Betelgeuse.

"Face the power of the Celestial Spirit Orion! Warrior Rush!"

Orion produced multiple copies of himself and simultaneously attacked Erza. It was a relentless onslaught of punches and kicks. Erza's Lightning Empress Armor was being shattered.

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!"

Out of nowhere, long icicles attacked Orion and his copies. All the copies disappeared and Orion was hit with several icicles. Erza fell down on her knees and looked at the direction of the icicles.

"Gray" Erza whimpered.

Gray stepped out of the shadows and his shirt was gone. Gray wore ice glasses, as protection from Perseus' Gorgon Eye.

"Now, would you face me or would you rather face a weakened opponent?" Gray bragged.

"I'll handle him, Perseus"

"I take you both on." Gray said.

Erza noted there was something different from Gray. His body was emitting cold air. It was the first time she saw Gray that cold. She noticed that even Gray's breath was freezing. Erza slumped back to the ground and tried to rest. She had to leave everything to Gray.

"I'll take him on first, he is my opponent." Perseus said.

"If you wish" Orion replied.

Perseus stepped up and assumed a battle stance. Gray assumed his molding stance and eyed Perseus.

"Flash" Perseus said.

In a blink of an eye, Perseus disappeared.

"Where'd you run off to?" Gray asked.

"Here" Perseus replied, kicking Gray in the back.

Gray dropped forward and received another kick from Perseus, this time from the right.

"I am just here, Fairy."

Perseus continued the invisible assault on Gray. Gray was lost. He kept looking around in hopes of finding some sort of clue as to where Perseus will strike next. Gray moved slowly, trying to anticipate the next attack. Gray turned and was shocked to see Perseus right in his face. His hands were raised. Gray froze in his tracks.

"Nova Persei"

Perseus released purple energy from his raised hand and it hit Gray. Gray tried to dodge it but his arm was still hit. Gray look at the damaged arm and saw it turn to stone.

"Not again" Gray remarked.

"I do now know how you did it but you'll never do it again." Perseus said.

"What makes you say so?" Gray said behind Perseus.

Perseus was taken aback. He looked at the Gray he attacked and saw it turn into ice. Erza was surprised Gray could do that. Their last mission together was the one regarding Croda. Since then, Gray had been teaming up with Juvia and going on inter-guild missions with Lyon.

"Gray had been getting stronger." Erza remarked.

"Ice Make: Geyser"

Ice appeared below Perseus and impaled him upwards. The tower continued to rise and Gray was using an ice grappling hook up the tower. Gray climbed the tower first and began preparations for another spell.

"Ice Make: Ice Cannon"

Gray fired at Perseus and he was impaled between two ice attacks. The ice geyser shattered at the impact of the ice cannon. Perseus fell on the ground and Gray landed safely.

"It's not over yet, Fairy." Perseus weakly said.

"I didn't say I was finished." Gray replied.

Perseus looked at Gray and his eyes showed determination.

"This was for turning me into stone!" Gray shouted.

Gray summoned two magic circles from the palm of his hand and grabbed Perseus by the collar of his armor.

"Freeze" Gray said.

Slowly, Perseus was being covered with ice. Starting from the neck, the ice moved towards the rest of his body, freezing him. Gray released Perseus and allowed him to freeze. Gray looked at Erza and at Orion.

"Where is Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Perseus was the weakest among us." Orion commented, walking towards Gray.

"I said where is Lucy?" Gray asked, his fists emitting cold air.

Orion smiled and charged towards Gray.

Gray received a powerful punch from Orion. Gray was pushed back and received a connecting kick to the head. Out of nowhere, an ice wall separated Orion from Gray.

"Your wall will do nothing to stop me, Fairy." Orion remarked.

Orion placed his hand on the wall and it shattered into fine dust. Gray was shocked. Orion merely smiled.

"Luck must be on your side as you faced me instead of Hercules. He would have obliterated you in an instant." Orion said.

"Ice Make: Ice Wall"

Orion's lower body was frozen in ice. The ice was slowly creeping up him. Orion tried breaking the ice but found it a bit difficult.

"Don't bother trying, as long as I'm performing magic, the ice refreezes itself." Gray said.

Erza stood up and approached Gray. She requipped her Hearts Kreuz Armor and pointed a sword at Orion's neck.

"Where is Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Do you think you can kill me? Despite your Spirit Mage giving you a taste of Spirit Magic, you simply cannot kill a Celestial Spirit in the Spirit World." Orion gloated.

Aquila soon came dashing towards Orion and saw him under Erza and Gray's hands. Nevertheless, Aquila approached Orion and delivered news.

"Terrible news! Hercules is gone!" Aquila exclaimed.

Orion reverted back to his normal form and has a shocked look in his eyes.

"What do you mean gone? Has gotten lost in the Spirit World again?" Orion asked.

"No, the Spirit Fire Dragon Slayer ummm… ate him."

Eyes widened at Aquila's words.

"Ayaka" Gray muttered.

"Where is the Dragon Slayer?" Orion asked.

"With Leo, I also overheard a conversation with the Spirit Mage. The Celestial Spirit World will be lost if we are unable to remove the Dragon Slayer here. She is beginning to consume the Spirit Magic in this world."

"_That could explain why I felt a bit weak with my battle with these fairies. The Celestial Spirit World must be slowly decreasing our own Magical Power to sustain itself. I fear for those with weak magical powers._" Orion thought.

"Gray, we should find Lucy and Natsu fast. If this Spirit is telling the truth, we have limited time here." Erza said.

"Shouldn't we find Loke first? He has Ayaka and Shorai is with him. Surely, he knows where Lucy probably is." Gray replied.

"I asked him if he knows where Lucy is. He said Capricorn changed the location. It could be anywhere. I believe if we have a chance to find Lucy, we should look for Natsu." Erza replied.

"That hot head could be anywhere!" Gray exclaimed.

Both Gray and Erza ran away from Orion and Aquila. They relied on luck that Natsu would be somewhere near.

* * *

><p><strong>(Natsu and Happy)<strong>

Natsu entered the castle-looking building being guarded by Cephus and Draco. They were greeted with walls adorned with various murals, each with a constellation right above.

"Natsu look! This celestial mage has the constellation of Loke right above!" Happy said, looking at a mural of a Celestial Mage with blond hair.

"I wonder who she is?" Natsu said.

"Maybe she was Loke's former master." Happy replied.

"Maybe Lucy has a mural here too!" Natsu said, running through the halls.

At the end of the hall, there was a mural of Lucy. She was wearing a silver long gown, her arms were covered with matching gloves that reached the elbows. Her hair was tied to a bun. She had a faint smile compared to the ones she usually gives to everyone.

"Something is different with Lucy here." Natsu noted.

"The constellation above is Capricorn." Happy said.

"That is not Miss Lucy." A voice boomed.

"Then who is she?" Natsu asked.

"That is Miss Layla Heartfilia, Miss Lucy's mother." Capricorn replied, coming out from the end of the corridor.

"Lucy's mother?" Natsu questioned.

"The Celestial Queen herself." Capricorn answered.

To be continued.

* * *

><p>I am really sorry for taking this long to update. I've been sidetracked (my fault), busy (I dunno who's fault) and had my files erased (someone else's fault). Anyway, I'll try to catch up on lost time and finish the story as soon as possible. Again, I am really really sorry.<p> 


	5. The Burning Questions

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Note: Like I said, I'll try and keep updating as soon as I can. I really want to finish this overdue story and I still have to make up for my long hiatus. Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait.<p>

Note: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>Previously: Loke had learned of something horrible. Ayaka's Dragon Slayer ability has gone out of control. Loke and Shorai head out and search for Natsu and the others. Meanwhile, Erza and Orion battled and Orion proved to be superior. Gray had escaped from the stone prison and defeated both Orion and Perseus. They learned of the current condition of Ayaka and headed out to find Natsu. The search for Lucy continues as Natsu finally comes face to face with Capricorn.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked.<p>

"That question seems to have been tossed around the past few hours around the Celestial Spirit World." Capricorn said.

"I said, where is Lucy." Natsu asked, his fist erupting in flames.

"There is no need for violence in these halls. Follow me and I will show her to you." Capricorn replied.

They walked. Natsu and Happy stayed behind and followed Capricorn carefully. The halls were dimly illuminated and were hardly empty with objects. Passing through one hall, they noticed a familiar sight. It was several pieces of paper with Lucy's handwriting.

"Happy, look! It's Lucy's novel." Natsu remarked.

"How did it end up here in the Celestial Spirit World?" Happy asked.

"Usually, whenever a Celestial Spirit dies, items of value to them are kept within the Celestial Spirit World. Here, Lucy's novel is kept as a memento to her being a Celestial Mage." Capricorn replied.

"Celestial Mages seem to have a high regard here in the Celestial Spirit World." Happy commented.

"You'll soon see why." Capricorn said as he motioned them to continue following him.

They passed through several hallways and more mementos for fallen Celestial Mages are displayed. At the far end of the hall, before they turned right, a painting was hung and decorated with curtains that made it more elegant. It was a family painting of the Heartfilia family.

"That painting is a prized possession of the Celestial Queen, Layla Heartfilia" Capricorn remarked.

Natsu remembered Lucy's stories of her mother and the letters Lucy wrote to her despite passing away. Underneath the painting, there was a small decorative table. It had a box on top of it. Natsu carefully opened it and saw letters.

"Are these Lucy's letters to her mother?" Natsu wondered, picking up and reading one of them.

Capricorn stayed silent on Natsu's question. Natsu and Happy read several of the letters. The handwriting was different. Also, it was addressed to Lucy not her mother.

"Happy! I think these are replies to Lucy's letters!" Natsu said.

Happy was shocked. "How can Lucy's mother write these letters? Didn't she die before Lucy wrote any of these?"

"Look here, it refers to the Phantom Guild attack and the events of Nirvana and Oracion Seis." Natsu continued.

Natsu and Happy continued reading Layla Heartfilia's responses to her daughter's letters. It got both of them teary eyed.

"Are you two finished reading?" Capricorn asked, sternly.

"Yes" Both Natsu and Happy replied, tears still rolling down their eyes.

Capricorn continued to lead them to Lucy before he stopped at a large door. He turned around and looked at Natsu and Happy.

"Through these doors, you will find what you are looking for." Capricorn stated.

"Lucy" Natsu murmured.

Natsu walked past Capricorn and rested the palm of his hands on the door. Happy flew towards him.

"Natsu?" Happy asked.

Natsu looked at Happy and smiled.

"It has been so long and I'm going to see her again. I'm going to see her smile and those eyes of hers. I'm going to hear her call me again." Natsu said.

Happy nodded. Natsu looked at the doors and grinned. He slowly pushed the doors and a bright light slowly peeked through the middle of the door. Natsu opened the doors wide and walked towards the bright light.

"Natsu" a female voice said.

"Lucy?" Natsu replied.

**(Gray and Erza)**

Looking for a fire dragon slayer in the Celestial Spirit world was difficult. Oddly, they haven't encountered any other spirit aside from Orion and Perseus.

"Shouldn't we be hearing loud explosions and roars by now?" Gray wondered.

"Natsu hasn't been that destructive since Lucy died. He's been a very careful father ever since. You should reteam with him." Erza replied.

"After we rescue Lucy and get the hell out of here. Fairy Tail's strongest team will be back." Gray said.

Erza nodded as they continued heading towards a large castle. She had wondered though, what caused the sudden change in the Celestial Spirit World. It wasn't the way before when they were invited as guests after the events of Tenroujima. Nevertheless, Erza continued their way to the castle.

"How much time do we have left before Shorai's magic wears off?" Gray asked.

"I lost track of time after our encounter with Orion and Perseus. It shouldn't have been that long." Erza replied.

They reached the bridge towards the castle and saw Draco and Cepheus. Draco was resting, it's tail towards its head and Cepheus was on top of the dragon's head. Cepheus was cradling Draco like it was a child.

"What should we do here?" Gray whispered.

"Let's find another way in. My bet is that they have yet to notice us." Erza answered.

They slowly retreated and headed back, hoping to find another way in the castle. Suddenly, they felt a strong gust of wind. A loud roar echoed. They looked back and saw Draco flying atop and heading towards them.

"Crush those little insects, Draco. Show them the true power of the Celestial Dragon" Cepheus laughed.

Draco roared and unleashed a powerful gust attack. Both Gray and Erza held on the ground but the wind was too strong. They were both sent flying back.

"Ice Make: Hook"

A chain and hook shot forward and locked itself to the ground. Gray grabbed Erza using his left hand and held on to the chain using his right.

"Erza! Do something!" Gray shouted.

Erza nodded and requipped to her Black Wing Armor and flew towards Draco. Draco unleashed its breath attack at Erza. Erza was engulfed.

"Burn in Celestial Flames, Fairy!" Cepheus hysterically gloated.

The flames from Draco were hot. Even Gray, who was at a far distance, could feel the intense heat.

"Draco's flames have greatly increased. After his battle with the Dragon Fairy, Draco has become stronger." Cepheus boasted.

"Dragon Fairy?" Gray wondered before it hit him.

"Natsu" He said.

"Gray! Head towards the castle! Natsu is probably inside!" Erza shouted.

Erza escaped from the flames and she was wearing her Adamantine Armor.

"What about the dragon and the king?" Gray asked, running below Erza.

Erza requipped back to her Black Wing Armor but wielded the sword of the Flame Empress.

"I'll handle this myself. If I see Loke, Shorai, Ayaka and Red, I'll send them your way." Erza replied.

"Are you sure you can handle this on your own? You were a little rusty on your battle with Orion." Gray commented.

Erza smiled meekly.

"Go. Leave the king and dragon to me." Erza responded, a dark aura emanating from her.

Gray didn't need another beating from Erza. He immediately ran towards the castle when a large bright pillar of light suddenly appeared behind the castle walls.

"Natsu" Gray murmured, running faster hoping the Fire Dragon Slayer will be alright.

**(Loke and Shorai, Ayaka and Red)**

Loke was having difficulty carrying both an unconscious Ayaka and a weak Shorai. Despite being the strongest Zodiac Celestial Spirit, his strength was being pushed. Red, on the other hand, was lazily hovering above Loke.

"Ayaka! I'm hungry! I want to go home!" Red cried.

Loke sighed. Red had been whining for the past few minutes. Mostly it was about food and his fear of Carla's punishment for running. Loke noticed the Celestial Library and headed there.

"_We can hide there in the meantime. Hopefully, I can still trust some Zodiac Spirits to watch over Shorai._" Loke thought.

Suddenly the ground erupted from below. Virgo appeared.

"Virgo" Loke said.

"Hand over Princess Ayaka, Leo" Virgo demanded.

Virgo lashed her chains towards Leo. Leo jumped and evaded the chains. The chains smashed the ground and created a large hole.

"Regulus Punch"

Leo destroyed several arrows aimed at him, despite being in midair.

"Sagittarius" Loke whispered.

"We are here to get Princess Ayaka, moshi moshi." Sagittarius said, walking towards Virgo, saluting.

"We?" Loke asked.

"All of Lucy Heartfilia's Celestial Spirits" Aquarius replied.

"Puuuuuuun puuun" Plue barked.

Loke looked at the odds. They were against his.

Taurus, Aries, Sagittarius, Aquarius, Scorpio, Gemini, Virgo, Cancer, Lyra, Pyxis, Horologrium, Crux and Plue were standing in front of Loke.

"Eight Zodiac Spirits against the King of Zodiac Spirits, all for the sake of Lucy's daughter." Loke said.

Loke looked at Ayaka, who was lying on the ground along with Shorai and a sitting Red.

"Regulus Impact"

A glimmering lion's head rushed towards the Celestial Spirits. It took them by surprise, and everyone was hit.

"Lion Brilliance"

A bright light erupted from Loke's fists. It was brighter than usual. The light ceased and Loke, Ayaka, Shorai and Red were gone.

"Capricorn is going to be furious." Virgo stated.

Inside the halls of the Palace, smoke began emanating from the floor and Loke, Shorai, Ayaka and Red dropped down.

"Leo! What…did you…do?" Shorai asked weakly.

"Celestial Spirits can travel anywhere in the Celestial Spirit world in an instant. I didn't use is the last time because she hasn't known yet that I brought you here." Loke explained, standing up and assisting Shorai.

"She?"

"The Celestial Queen"

"I thought…you had a…Celestial King?"

"There are things about the Celestial Spirit world that I've just uncovered. Apparently, I was too close to humans and could leak out information regarding the use of Celestial Magic. The thing is, the only thing I know is the ruler of the Celestial Spirit world changes at a certain period. I always thought there was a line of Celestial rulers until I became aware."

"Aware of?" Shorai said, exhausted.

"Shorai, I thought you can handle this?" Loke asked.

"I thought I can too. Apparently, I gave them too much Spirit Magic and it almost emptied mine."

"You planned this, didn't you?" Loke smiled.

"I never have the power or the true passion to rescue Lucy. I just wanted to help." Shorai said, smiling. "Let's find Natsu and bring Ayaka to him before this world collapses and while we're looking for him, indulge me over the new knowledge regarding the Celestial Spirit World."

Loke noted the energy Shorai seems to possess now. He seems a bit better compared to just a few moments ago.

"Shorai, is there something you're not telling me?" Loke asked.

Shorai fixed his glasses and breathed deeply.

"Nothing as of this moment, Leo. Nothing at all." Shorai replied, smirking.

**(Natsu and Happy)**

Natsu ran past the doors and soon the white light faded. He realized that they were imprisoned. Natsu tried breaking the bars using his magic but it proved to be durable.

"We have to get out of here!" Happy said.

"I can't break the bars! Maybe I should try Lightning Fire Dragon Slayer magic." Natsu noted.

"You can't break free. It's powered by the Celestial Spirit world. Only I can release you." A female voice said.

Natsu and Happy looked at the direction of the female voice. Happy was shocked.

"It's good to see you, Natsu."

"Lucy?" Happy was shocked.

Natsu remained silent.

"Aren't you happy to see me, Natsu?"

Natsu looked directly into the eyes of Lucy. Happy was teary since it has been so long when he last saw Lucy.

"_No tears, Natsu_"

The last words Natsu heard from Lucy echoed inside his mind. Through all those years of hearing those words echo, tears fell from his eyes. The last day he spent with Lucy replayed throughout and tears fell. And yet, now she's here, no tears fell.

* * *

><p>The chapter is short but raised a lot of questions. The next chapter will explain everything.<p> 


	6. Lucy

Chapter 6

Previously: Natsu is finally reunited with Lucy but something is amiss. Loke mentioned something is kept in the dark about the Celestial Spirit World. Shorai knows something and is not telling Loke. Gray is heading towards Natsu but Erza is in battle. The questions have been raised. Now, the answers.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I guess I should make up for this. I did plan on finishing this earlier but things kinda got in the way. Anyway, I decided to finish the story and post the last two chapters. It took me that long to finally finish two chapters. I'm a bit ashamed of myself for letting this get this long. I should have paced myself to write when I have the time.<p>

* * *

><p>Note: I do not own Fairy Tail<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Loke, Shorai, Ayaka and Red)<strong>

Shorai was carrying Ayaka on his back. Loke guided them across the halls. Red was flying above them, as usual.

"As I mentioned, the Celestial Spirit World has details that were kept away from me. My fondness of humans especially Celestial Mages, make me a liability. Apparently, everyone knows this." Loke said.

"I guess even such a beautiful world has its own darkness." Shorai commented.

"There's a reason behind the contracts between mages and Celestial Spirits. There's always something in between the fine print."

Loke began telling the story of the recent discoveries he made.

***Start Flashback***

**[Loke and Capricorn] **

Loke had wandered into the Celestial Halls to talk with the Celestial King. He walked past the portraits of former Celestial Spirit Mages, including Karen. Recently, Loke sensed the presence of Karen in the Celestial Spirit world. He asked the other Zodiac Spirits if they had felt the presence of their deceased owners and everyone said yes. Loke decided to try and look for Karen and found her in a pillar of light. She was fading.

"KAREN!" Loke exclaimed.

Loke dashed towards Karen and the pillar of light.

Karen Lilica opened her eyes as she faded away. She slowly closed them and disappeared. The pillar followed and the area became dim.

"_Why was Karen here?_" Loke wondered.

Loke opened the doors to the main hall and saw Capricorn and a woman who left the halls. Loke didn't see her face.

"I need to talk to the Celestial King." Loke demanded.

Capricorn looked stern. His expression didn't change.

"The Celestial King is gone. His reign has already passed."

Loke was shocked.

"_His reign has already passed?_"Loke thought.

"I know you're confused right now, Leo but the answers will soon present itself.

"As King of the Zodiac Spirits, I demand answers now." Loke demanded.

"Leo, with the start of the new reign in the Celestial Spirit World, there are…" Capricorn chocked. "Changes"

"What are you saying Capricorn?"

"You are no longer King of the Zodiac Spirits."

Loke was taken aback. He was not expecting this news. Stunned, Loke could only stand as Stellar Guards, the guardians of the ruler of the Celestial Spirit World, surrounded and separated Loke and Capricorn.

"I'm…no longer…King of…the Zodiac Spirits?" Loke stuttered.

"The Celestial Spirit Queen doesn't trust you. She fears knowledge of her existence will destroy the notion of the Contracts."

"Contracts? You mean the contracts with Celestial Mages?"

"Yes, Leo. There is a reason behind the contracts with Celestial Mages. There is a reason we serve them. There is a reason, you do not know any of this and you shouldn't."

"Why?" Loke said angrily.

Loke's view of the Celestial Spirit World crashed. There were secrets being kept away from him. There are things regarding the contracts with Celestial Mages that he doesn't seem to know. The thought of Celestial Mages made Loke think of Lucy, her current owner.

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it, Leo. That the humans you used to serve are of importance to us, after all." Capricorn said.

"I've read and agreed to hundreds of contracts and I've never read anything regarding their value to us." Loke replied.

"Maybe it's time you finally learn the truth. Celestial Spirits offer their services to humans in form of keys. Using the keys allow humans to become Celestial Mages. As we all know, Celestial Mages have an established link to the Celestial Spirit World. This link is the key to the survival of the Celestial Spirit World."

"Survival of the Celestial Spirit World?" Loke wondered.

"Their magic fuels the Celestial Spirit World upon death. Their essence goes here to serve as 'fuel'. That's why you saw your former owner, Karen here."

"Why did she disappear?"

"She ran out of magic. It's as simple as that, Leo. Once the Celestial Mage runs out, they fade away, completing their 'death'."

"_She could still be saved! I wish I had known this earlier!_" Loke thought although, he doesn't know the ramifications of removing the essence of the Celestial Mage from the Celestial Spirit World.

Loke remained silent yet he was angry and furious over what just happened and what he had learned. He was stripped of the title, King of the Zodiac Spirits and learned the dark truths of the Celestial Mage Contracts. Loke walked away and had to learn more.

***End Flashback***

**(Loke, Shorai, Ayaka and Red)**

Ayaka was groaning. She was slowly waking up. Loke could feel the effects of Ayaka consuming Celestial Spirit Magic, slow down albeit only partially. His magic was weakening as long as Ayaka stays here.

"So, this world is powered up by deceased Celestial Mages?" Shorai reaffirmed.

"Yes and that is why Lucy is here. It took a long time for Karen's essence to completely fade away. As for Lucy's, it will take a much longer time. Her magic power quadrupled exponentially since she became a Celestial Mage and her daily adventures in Fairy Tail and training with Capricorn helped."

"So, how did you come up with the explanation on how to save Lucy?" Shorai asked.

"Crux told me everything. Not all Celestial Spirits are loyal to Capricorn. I do not know who the Celestial Queen is but she has made Capricorn her enforcer. The Celestial Queen is not evil but her moves have made a large rift between me and Capricorn."

"Loke, are we home yet?" Ayaka asked weakly.

Shorai set Ayaka down and checked if she's feeling better.

"Loke since Ayaka's awake, she is not that much of a threat to the Celestial Spirit World but she is still unconsciously consuming Spirit Magic. Since she 'consumed' Hercules, the power of Hercules is still inside her and regenerating within."

"So, what you're saying is that Ayaka's consumption of Spirit Magic is regenerating Hercules within her?"

"That's my theory since she is a Spirit Mage and a Dragon Slayer. Her body is a vessel for Spirits."

"What will happen to Ayaka once Hercules is healed?"

"I do not know. We just have to wait to find out." Loke replied, sighing heavily at the implications of having a living Celestial Spirit reside within a Spirit Mage.

"Shorai-sensei, did Daddy find Mommy yet?" Ayaka asked.

"I don't know, Ayaka. We've only met Gray and Erza. We still haven't found your dad nor mom."

"I think he's over there!" Ayaka said in glee, pointing at the other end of the hallway.

Before Shorai could ask, he remembered. Ayaka is a Dragon Slayer. Shorai smiled.

"_This could end earlier. We can still get out early before my magic runs out._" Shorai thought.

"Let's go." Ayaka said.

Shorai carried Ayaka and headed towards Natsu. Loke and Red followed behind.

**(Natsu and Happy)**

Natsu stared at Lucy. Happy was crying in joy. Lucy was smiling and giggling. Natsu remained silent.

"How are you doing, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Luuuuuuucy" Happy cried "We missed you!"

"I know you missed me Happy. What about you, Natsu? Did you miss me?"

Natsu didn't respond. His head went low.

"Natsu! Why aren't you answering Lucy? Didn't you want to see her badly?" Happy asked, still teary eyed.

"I guess he doesn't miss me much."

Happy floated and held the bars.

"He and Ayaka missed you badly Lucy. They really wanted to rescue you from the Celestial Spirit World."

"Ayaka?" Lucy wondered.

"Layla Ayaka Heartfilia-Dragneel, she's Lucy's and my daughter. Lucy named her after you." Natsu pointed at Lucy.

"I have a daughter?" Lucy said, trembling and teary eyed.

Capricorn remained silent. He bowed his head and stepped back. Happy was shocked.

"LUCY! How could you forget Ayaka!" Happy exclaimed.

"Happy, she's not Lucy!" Natsu said.

Lucy was taken aback.

"How did you know I wasn't Lucy?" Layla asked, releasing her Transformation Magic.

"Loke told me everything about what is happening to Lucy. I just had to make sure you weren't her." Natsu boasted.

"What are you not telling me, Capricorn? What is Leo doing?" Layla asked.

Capricorn remained stern. This was not going according to his plan.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy's with you. How else would you be able to enter…" Layla stopped. She noticed Natsu's clothes. They were not Celestial Spirit Clothing.

"What is going on here?" Layla asked.

"Miss Layla, do not trouble yourself with Fairy Tail. You have much more important matters to handle."

"Layla, did you know Lucy passed?" Natsu asked.

Layla's eyes widened.

"Lucy passed years ago. We came here to take her back."

A tear fell from Layla's eyes. Soon, she was crying.

"Capricorn, why didn't you tell me my Lucy's dead?" Layla asked.

Capricorn remained silent. He turned back and walked away.

"Capricorn!" Layla exclaimed.

"Natsu, I believe we were going to see Miss Lucy?" Capricorn asked.

The bars surrounding Natsu and Happy disappeared. Natsu looked at Layla and slowly moved away. Layla looked at Natsu and followed his path towards Capricorn. Layla stayed there, left alone.

"Are you sure we should just leave her there?" Happy asked, feeling bad for Layla.

Natsu remained silent. He was unsure of what to do. Things were going too fast for him to comprehend. His focus was finding Lucy and getting her out of the Celestial Spirit World. Natsu continued to follow Capricorn. They reached the end of the courtyard and another pair of doors stood before them.

"Are you ready, Natsu?" Capricorn asked.

"Will I see Lucy now?" Natsu asked.

"You'll see more than just Lucy, I assure you."

Capricorn opened the door and Natsu saw countless pillars of light. Natsu ran inside and began looking for Lucy. As Natsu passed each pillar, a different figure emerged from within. Happy and Natsu split up to cover more grounds.

"Where are you Lucy?" Natsu mumbled.

Capricorn remained at the door, waiting. Natsu and Happy are running around the entire energy source of the Celestial Spirit World. They'd have trouble finding Lucy here.

"_I do not have much time._" Capricorn thought. "_I have to get all Fairies out of the Celestial Spirit World especially Ayaka._"

Capricorn walked towards the first pillar he saw. He stopped and touched it. His touch radiated ripples around it. The pillars suddenly shone brighter. Natsu and Happy stopped searching. The light was too bright. Natsu shielded his eyes while Happy became disoriented.

"You will never find Lucy, Natsu. I shall never allow it."

Natsu couldn't see through the bright light. He didn't see Capricorn's attack. Capricorn kneed Natsu in the stomach then followed with an elbow to the face. The bright light continued to hinder Natsu's sight, he only sees the silhouette of Capricorn and the various pillars surrounding them.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon"

Flames spewed from Natsu's mouth towards Capricorn. Capricorn dodged the attack with ease. He hid in the shadows of the pillars, moving from one shadow to another.

"Fight like a man!" Natsu shouted.

"How can I, if I am a goat?" Capricorn replied.

Capricorn rammed his shoulder on Natsu's back before running away. Natsu quickly got up and prepared to defend himself.

"Time is running out, Natsu. Soon, your daughter will consume the entire Celestial Spirit World. You can keep looking for Lucy all you want but you risk upsetting the balance of Earthland's magic." Capricorn taunted.

"Show yourself, Capricorn!" Natsu shouted.

"What for? I'm merely waiting for your decision." Capricorn replied.

Capricorn sends a fist to Natsu's face but Natsu grabbed his fist. Natsu smiled as flames erupted from his palms.

"You shouldn't talk when you're hiding." Natsu bragged.

Natsu sent Capricorn up, let go of his arm and unleashed his breath attack.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE-LIGHTNING DRAGON"

Capricorn was burned and shocked. He fell down hard and Natsu was standing next to him.

"Take me to Lucy." Natsu ordered.

Capricorn smiled meekly.

"NATSU! I've found Lucy!" Happy exclaimed, flying towards Natsu.

"That's great, Happy. Lead the way."

"_I forgot about that damned cat!_" Capricorn thought.

Capricorn was too weak to move. Despite being in the Celestial Spirit World, Natsu's magic was infused with Celestial Magic, dealing normal damage to Capricorn.

"_I have failed, Miss Layla. I wasn't able to fulfill your wish. I'm sorry, Miss Lucy."_

**(Natsu and Happy)**

"How did you find her, Happy?" Natsu asked.

"When Capricorn turned on the lights, I was blinded for a bit and began bumping every pillar as I flew." Happy explained.

Natsu couldn't help but laugh.

"As I tried to regain my vision, I heard a voice call me, it was happy and yet sad. It told me the right directions to find Lucy."

"Who could that voice be?" Natsu asked.

"I didn't ask her. I just followed her directions and it lead me to Lucy."

"Are we there yet, Happy?" Natsu asked, getting excited at finally meeting Lucy again.

"Almost there, Natsu. As soon as I saw her, I immediately looked for you."

They finally reached the pillar of light. It was brighter than the others and placed in the center. It was separated by a walkway. Around the walkway was a gap, filled with stars and constellations of the keys she used to own. Natsu ran towards the pillar and stopped just barely touching it. He looked up and there, dressed in a silvery white gown, waist long hair, a tiara and the green gem ring.

"Natsu…" Happy trembled, seeing a tear fall from Natsu's eyes.

"Lucy…"

Natsu's eyes welled up. He began to wipe his tears. He vowed not to cry.

"Natsu?..."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry for the delay of the last two chapters. It wasn't intentional and I'm sure most of my old readers are no longer reading this. I blame myself. Hope you still enjoyed the story. :D<p> 


	7. Natsu's Decision

Chapter 7  
>Natsu Decides<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The final chapter. Thank you for those who kept up with me despite my lateness. I'm really sorry for that. I hope this makes it up. :) Thank you for the ride. And I promise to update earlier the next time I write a fanfic. :) I swear it.<p>

I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p><strong>(Gray)<strong>

"_Where the hell is that pink haired idiot?_" Gray thought, running around the castle, shouting and looking for Natsu.

Gray has been going around in circles as he explored the castle. He reached the hallways of portraits and saw a wounded Capricorn at the end of the hall. Gray immediately rushed towards Capricorn and threatened to attack him. He grabbed his collar, raised Capricorn and slowly decreased the temperature of his hands.

"Where's Natsu?" Gray growled.

"Through those doors." Capricorn said weakly, pointing towards the end of the corridor.

Gray immediately let Capricorn go and headed towards the door. Capricorn fixed his suit and followed Gray.

"_Has Natsu found Lucy already?_" Gray thought.

Gray opened the doors and looked around the vast room filled with pillars of light. Gray gritted his teeth. The room was huge and it would be arduous to search the entire room for Natsu.

"_I better think fast._" Gray thought.

"Ice Make: Tower"

Beneath Gray's feet, a large ice pillar sprouted and rose up. Gray was standing on top of the pillar and began scouting for the Fire Dragon Slayer. After a few minutes of looking, Gray finally found Happy and Natsu running.

"Ice Make: Slide"

From the top of the tower, Gray slid down. Gray decided to slide towards Natsu and Happy in order to catch up. Gray struggled to stand up on the slippery slide, and jumped.

"Ice Make: Slide"

Another slide appeared and Gray skated this time. He was getting closer to Natsu and Happy when they stopped. Gray went further.

"I missed!" Gray exclaimed.

Gray jumped down his slide and looked back. He had to go back to Natsu. They may have found Lucy. Gray began to move towards Natsu but sensed hostility. His hands began to freeze and his body began to emit cold air. Gray carefully eyed the surrounding. He saw movement at the corner of his eye but it was too fast to be a mage.

"Come out!" Gray shouted.

Gray released a strong circular current of cold air, unknowingly freezing and breaking several pillars. The Celestial Spirit World suddenly shook violently.

"Foolish Fairy! You unwittingly hastened the destruction of the Celestial Spirit World.!" A voice said.

Gray molded his Ice Sword and pointed at the direction of the voice. It was Capricorn. He was still bruised and beaten. Gray didn't lower his sword but grasped it more firmly.

"The rest of the guild should be coming here soon." Capricorn said.

"How can you say?" Gray calmly replied.

"Miss Layla ordered all Celestial Spirits to guide all Fairies to Natsu and Miss Lucy." Capricorn answered with disgust.

"So you'll be my guide back to Natsu?" Gray joked.

Capricorn didn't reply. He adjusted his glasses and looked directly at Gray.

"If you would, Mr. Fullbuster. Follow me."

**(Erza)**

Erza is exhausted. She knew dragons are tough creatures but Celestial Dragons are on an entirely different level. She had been fighting with Draco and Cepheus to a stalemate. Her Flame Empress Armor was damaged. The original sword was shattered and she was using the Lightning Empress' staff. Cepheus was atop Draco's head. He was bruised but still able to fight. Draco, on the other hand, has minor scratches.

"I told you, you shouldn't have asked your friend to leave." Cepheus boasted. "You are a Knight Wizard. You are not capable of defeating a dragon."

Draco roared as it circled above. Erza changed to a defensive stance. Draco lunged towards Erza. Erza quickly requipped her Adamantine Armor but Draco smashed the shield and sent Erza flying back.

"_The magic Shorai gave us is quickly diminishing. The Celestial Spirit World must be absorbing it to sustain Ayaka's rapid consumption._"

Erza regained ground. She stood up and closed her eyes. She reverted to her Heart Kreuz armor and held her sword in front of her.

"_I am Titania of Fairy Tail. I am an S Class Mage and…I…came here…to…" _Erza opened her eyes. "RESCUE MY FRIEND!"

Erza charged towards Draco and Cepheus and in an instant, both the Celestial Dragon and King were down.

"I shouldn't have held back earlier." Erza said.

"ERZA!"

Erza looked back and saw Loke, Shorai, Red and Ayaka.

"Erza, are you alright?" Shorai asked.

"I'm fine. Did you find Lucy? How's Ayaka?"

"She's over there. That bright pillar of light." Loke pointed.

"How did you know?" Erza asked.

"Queen Layla told me. She instructed all…"

Loke saw Ayaka and Red flying away as fast as Red can.

"AYAKA!" Loke exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Shorai-sensei, Loke and Erza but I have to see Mommy." Ayaka whispered.

"Let's hurry!" Erza said. "You can explain on the way."

**(Ayaka and Red)**

** '**Daddy already found Mommy.' It was all Ayaka thought. She directed Red towards Natsu and Lucy. She could smell Natsu's and Happy's scent. Ayaka was getting excited.

"Red, we're going to see Mommy!" Ayaka said with glee.

"Then can we go home Ayaka? I'm hungry." Red asked.

"Yes and I'll have to tell Mommy everything I've been doing. Daddy's training and so is Shorai-sensei's training and the new Fairy Tail." Ayaka was excited.

Red and Ayaka stopped in front of the door leading to Natsu and Lucy.

"I can't wait to see Mommy!" Ayaka shouted.

**(Natsu and Lucy)**

Natsu looked at Lucy. She was beautiful. He'd usually dream of seeing her again. Natsu wiped the tears from her eyes.

"H…Hi" Natsu stammered.

Lucy smiled.

"Natsu"

Lucy hugged Natsu. Natsu hugged back. Tears were streaming down Lucy's face.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Lucy said.

"I thought so too until Loke told me everything."

Lucy broke the hug and kissed Natsu. Happy was jumping behind before hugging Lucy.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuucy! I missed you!" Happy cried.

"I missed you too, Happy." Lucy replied, rubbing Happy's tummy.

"Let's go Lucy! We have to go back to the guild." Natsu said.

"I… can't go." Lucy replied, her face became sad.

"Why not? Loke told me it's ok. You can return back. They haven't taken any of your magic yet."

"I can't. I'm a Celestial Wizard. I signed a contract. Capricorn told me I should obey it."

"Did Capricorn also tell you Layla's the Celestial Queen?"

Lucy was shocked. She didn't know her mother was still alive.

"Mama?" Lucy stammered.

"Maybe you should ask him yourself." Gray said.

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed.

Gray was tackled by a hug. Gray fell down.

"It's good to see you Lucy." Gray said.

They both stood up and Lucy looked at Capricorn.

"Miss Lucy"

"Capricorn, is it true?"

"Which is, Miss Lucy?"

"Is Mama here?"

"Yes"

"Did she know I was here?"

"As any mother would, Miss Lucy."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"She instructed me not to."

"That's not what I saw earlier." Natsu said. "Layla thought we came here with Lucy. Layla didn't know Lucy's dead."

"Capricorn, why would you lie to my mother and me?"

Capricorn adjusted his glasses. This was not the outcome he wanted.

**(Erza, Loke and Shorai)**

"Layla told you to take us there? I thought she was dead?" Shorai asked.

"She is. She's the new Celestial Queen."

"I thought you had a king?" Erza asked.

They were heading towards the pillars. Loke was leading them while Erza was assisting Shorai.

"Layla replaced the Celestial King once his contract expired. As Crux told me, the former Celestial King was a former owner of mine. He was a great Celestial Wizard. His appearance was altered every time we meet. He made me the King of the Zodiac Spirits because I was his best Spirit." Leo explained.

Erza and Shorai listened as Loke continued to explain the changes regarding the Celestial Spirit World, their weakening magic and Shorai's condition.

"So, you're saying since I employ Spirit Magic, my magic is being absorbed to slow the destruction of the Celestial Spirit World?" Shorai asked.

"Yes and we should hurry and leave this place."

"What about the mess we created? There's no way Layla and the other Spirits would forgive Mages." Erza said.

"I'll handle everything. I'll fix this and restore the relationship between Mages and Spirits. It wasn't even pretty from the beginning." Loke replied.

They reached the doors and burst in. They continued running towards Natsu and they saw Ayaka flying from a distance.

"Over there!" Loke pointed.

"Erza, get to the others. Loke and I will prepare a portal back to Earthland. Hurry, even though Ayaka is conscious now, she is still consuming Spirit Magic to restore Hercules. We need to leave now." Shorai ordered.

Erza nodded. She requiped her Flight Armor and dashed towards Ayaka.

**(Ayaka and Red)**

"There's Daddy!" Ayaka shouted as she pointed at Natsu.

"DADDY!"

Natsu heard Ayaka. He looked at the direction of her voice and saw her and Red.

"Ayaka?"

Red flew down and sent Ayaka flying towards Natsu and he landed near Happy.

"DADDY! YOU FOUND MOMMY!" Ayaka exclaimed.

Ayaka looked at Lucy. She began to cry.

"Mommy!"

"Ayaka?" Lucy asked.

Ayaka ran towards Lucy. Lucy knelt down and hugged her daughter tightly. Tears strolled down as she was reunited with her daughter. Natsu looked on.

"D..daddy, what are you waiting for? *sniff" Ayaka asked.

Lucy motioned Natsu to join them. Natsu, Lucy and their daughter Ayaka shared their first family hug.

"Let's go home, Mommy. We came here to rescue you. We want you back." Ayaka cried.

Lucy smiled. How can she resist her daughter?

"You're right, let's go home."

"YAY! And just in time for my birthday next month!" Ayaka said.

"What will we do with him?" Gray asked, pointing to Capricorn.

"Leave him. He's clearly outnumbered if he wants to fight." Natsu replied.

Gray shrugged and joined the group. They saw something fast approach them. It was Erza.

"Gray! Natsu! Happy! Lucy?!" Erza exclaimed, shocked at seeing Lucy.

"Hi, Erza!" Lucy smiled.

"I…I'll wait before we get reunited. Right now, we have to get back to Earthland. We've caused too much trouble here and we need to leave." Erza said.

"You guys never seem to avoid trouble and chaos. Just like the old times." Lucy remarked.

"Hey! I did my best saving a lot of my reward money for Ayaka!" Natsu boasted.

"And still, half of it gets paid to repairs." Ayaka followed.

They laughed. Ayaka was on Natsu's shoulders and Lucy was clutching Natsu's arm. It was the family Lucy imagined years ago and it is the family Natsu wanted to. They began to rush towards Shorai.

"You all think this will end well?" Capricorn asked.

"You don't give up, do you?" Gray asked.

"Miss Lucy can't leave. No matter how hard your Spirit Mage may try to allow her to pass. She can't" Capricorn said.

"And why can't she?" Erza asked.

"It's simple. She's dead. It requires a great deal of magic to bring back someone to life." Capricorn replied.

The Celestial Spirit World shook. It was at its critical. The stars above began to dim and flicker out.

"We have to get out of here!" Gray said.

They ran towards Shorai and Loke but Lucy remained motionless.

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Capricorn's right. I can't go back. I'm dead." Lucy said.

"I'm sure Loke knows something. He wouldn't be risking all this if he didn't have a plan." Natsu reassured.

Lucy nodded in agreement and ran with Natsu. Capricorn followed them. Shorai and Loke saw them coming towards them. Loke saw Lucy and smiled.

"How do we get Lucy out of here?" Erza asked.

"We have to get Ayaka out first." Shorai said.

"Everyone, back to Earthland!" Erza shouted.

The portal to Earthland was open. Happy and Red went in first. Erza looked back and saw Gray, Natsu, Ayaka and Lucy running. Capricorn was chasing them.

"You won't get out of the Celestial Spirit World without facing what you did to us!"

"Not if I have to say something about it!" Gray replied.

"Ice Make: Great Wall"

A giant wall separated Capricorn from Fairy Tail. Gray ran back but heard his wall shatter immediately. He looked back and saw Capricorn punched it with ease. He continued his pursuit. They reached the portal.

"Ayaka, you have to get out." Erza ordered.

"We did it!" Ayaka shouted with glee. Ayaka passed first, they Lucy but she couldn't pass through.

"I told you she can't pass to Earthland." Capricorn boasted.

"Loke, Ayaka's out now, how do we get Lucy out?" Erza asked.

Erza looked at Loke but he was gone.

"Where's Loke?" Erza asked.

"I don't know. The Celestial Spirit World must be going in hibernation. Since Ayaka went out, it's trying to restore the lost magic and recalling all Spirits with powerful reserves, such as Loke." Shorai said.

"Why wasn't Capricorn called?"

"He said he was the King of the Zodiacs, right? He must be an exeption."

"Damn it!" Erza cursed.

"Mommy!" Ayaka cried.

"You'll pay Fairies!" Capricorn roared.

Natsu and Gray fought Capricorn. He was tougher than when Natsu initially fought him. He kicked Natsu away from Gray and crushed Gray towards the ground.

"I'll start with you, Ice Mage."

A sharp painful scream was heard. It came from Gray. Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Shorai saw it. Lucy screamed. Erza gritted her teeth and Natsu erupted in flames.

"I can't keep the portal open for long!" Shorai said. "Erza, get Gray out of here. We'll treat him there!"

Natsu continued to battle Capricorn while Erza took Gray. His chest was crushed. He was lifeless.

"_He can't be dead!_" Erza thought.

Erza carried Gray out and looked at Natsu.

"Natsu! Let's go!

Natsu was still fighting Capricorn when he stopped. Capricorn looked back and began retreating.

"Come to me, Capricorn" Layla's voice echoed.

Capricorn walked away, as if in a trance.

"Let's go, Lucy."

"I can't." Lucy replied.

"What do you mean, you can't"

"I can't pass through the portal. I have to stay here." Lucy said.

"No, I won't leave you again."

"What about Ayaka? Will you leave her?"

"NATSU! I CAN'T KEEP THE PORTAL OPEN FOR LONG! THE CELESTIAL SPIRIT WORLD IS CLOSING! GRAY IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION! WE MUST LEAVE NOW!" Shorai shouted.

"You can always visit me." Lucy smiled weakly.

Natsu looked down. He looked at the portal and Ayaka was waiting for her father and mother. Shorai was barely keeping the portal open. Natsu headed towards Shorai.

"I'm sorry Natsu."

Natsu didn't reply. He placed his arm around Shorai's back and tossed him towards the portal. Everyone gasped.

"What are you doing?!" Shorai asked.

"Daddy?" Tears began falling down Ayaka's eyes.

"I promised I'd come back with Lucy. I won't break that promise." Natsu murmured.

"Daddy! Don't leave me!" Ayaka tried to re-enter the portal but Shorai stopped her.

"Let me go! Let go, Shorai-sensei! I have to… I have…" Ayaka sobbed.

"I'm sorry Ayaka but Daddy has to be with Mommy. Don't worry, we'll be there for your birthday. I promise." Natsu assured, giving Ayaka his signature grin.

"Make sure, Daddy. I want you and Mommy on my birthday!" Ayaka cried as the portal slowly closed.

**(Fairy Tail Guild Headquarters, Magnolia)**

Gray was being treated with Juvia, Sora and Fiona at his side. His chest was crushed and beyond repair but being an Ice wizard has its perks. Gray had Porlyusica remove part of his chest and he replaced it with ice. Erza gave Gray a custom made breastplace that is highly durable to prevent his ice chest from shattering.

"Juvia thought she lost Gray like Natsu lost Lucy." Juvia said, tears still flowing from her eyes.

"It takes more than a broken chest to kill me." Gray groaned in pain.

As the guild rejoiced for the otherwise safe return of Erza, Gray, Happy, Red, Shorai and Ayaka, it was shallow. They weren't able to get Lucy back and they lost Natsu. Ayaka was affected the most. She was now orphaned, to say the least.

"Would you like to talk, Ayaka?" Levy asked.

Ayaka shook her head.

"Daddy promised he'll return with Mommy on my birthday. I'm counting on him".

Ayaka looked outside. It was almost night time and the stars were dimmer than usual.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome :D<p> 


	8. Epilogue

Natsu's Hardest Decision

The Epilogue

**(Ten Years Later)**

The forest was thick. It was almost midnight. Layla Ayaka Heartfilia-Dragneel sat on a stump and beside her was her best friend Red. It was chilly but a cozy fire nearby kept them warm. Red was sleeping after eating at least 5 large fish. Ayaka grew to a competent and powerful mage. She only learned basic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic but it was partial to her new magic, Hercules Magic. Shorai-sensei, taught her how to control Hercules inner magic. Ayaka is able to tap into Hercules' strength as her Spirit Magic. She wasn't able to use any Spirit Dragon Slayer magic ever since.

"What is taking them so long?" Ayaka asked.

Ayaka heard a rustling behind her. She looked back and saw Fiona. She was sixteen and had a figure similar to her mother. Her hair was shorter now and only reached her shoulders. It was similar to her mother's hair once, only black with hints of blue. Fiona wore a light blue coat, boots and a dark blue winter guild mark is on her left shoulder. Fiona specializes in Illusion Magic but has skills in Water Magic and Ice Make.

"You're the first to get back." Ayaka noted.

"Xander isn't here yet? Too bad." Fiona sighed.

Fiona sat beside Ayaka. Ayaka was tweaking the plate covering her left arm.

"Did something happen to your arm again?" Fion asked, sounding worried.

Ayaka shook her head.

"Its fine, Fiona. I'm just adjusting the plates."

"That arm of yours hurting again, Ayaka?" A man asked.

"You're late, Sora." Fiona said.

Sora appeared out of thin air beside Ayaka. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with matching black pants and boots. His arms were covered with white arm bands and he wore a mask but covered only his lower head. His guild mark is on his right shoulder. Sora is extremely proficient in Wind Magic but like his sister, has skills in their parent's magic.

"Here let me help." Sora said.

Sora cooled using his ice magic and slowly removed the armor.

"You sure you won't hurt her again?" a powerful voiced asked.

"Xander!" Fiona exclaimed with glee.

"I'm being more careful this time." Sora replied.

"You said that last time and you froze her arm." Xander grinned. "Took us a few hours to thaw it out."

Xander came out from the shadows. His magic was Armor Magic, his body can take the magical properties of any type of material he touches. He has several bits of Erza's armor in his pocket. Gajeel thought him how to use a few Iron Dragon Slayer spells but only basic offensive ones which Xander uses with his Armor magic. He wore heavy boots, camo cargo pants and a grey kevlar vest. His guild mark is located on his back and is rather large. His hair was spikey, in front, and tied to a ponytail, at the back.

"I keep forgetting how your arm turned like that. What was the story again?" Xander asked, sitting beside Fiona.

"We did an S-Class mission, remember." Ayaka replied, while Sora was healing Ayaka's arm.

"Oh yeah! That was a few months ago, right before Magnolia's festival. Dad took the mission and while he was sleeping at home, Sora took the poster." Xander remembered, grinning.

"If I remember correctly it was about a fugitive Second Generation Dragon Slayer. What was his name again?" Fiona said.

"Kroaka? Or Something" Sora replied.

"It was Croda." Ayaka corrected. Her voice was stern.

Sora snapped his fingers at the correct name.

"Despite being an old geezer, he was powerful. He nearly took all our lives." Fiona said.

"We could have beaten him, if he just didn't hold Ayaka hostage." Xander commented.

Ayaka recalled those events. Their confrontation with Croda, the Elemental Dragon Slayer, was something she didn't want to remember.

***flashback***

**[The S-Class Mission]**

High atop the mountains, one of the newest teams of Fairy Tail were doing what Natsu did first, take an S-Class Mission without the Master's permission. They took Gajeel's S-Class mission poster and headed to where they last heard of Croda's location.

"Ayaka! Why did we have to take this S-Class mission? Not one of us is even S-Class!" Fiona whined.

Ayaka didn't reply.

"Ayaka!" Fiona said, louder.

"Keep it down Fiona. Croda's a dragon slayer, he might hear us." Ayaka whispered.

Fiona pouted. No one from the team knows why Ayaka wanted this mission. All they know is Ayaka asked Xander to convince his dad to take the mission. It wasn't easy but he was able to.

"How did you ever convince him to take this mission? The pay is relatively low." Sora asked.

"I told him I heard rumors that Croda bad mouthed my dad and called him a weak dragon slayer. I said Croda boasted he defeated Natsu easily." Xander whispered.

"I thought it wasn't easy." Sora continued.

"It wasn't. Lily didn't want the job and Mom almost convinced Dad to drop it but I won. Dad told me he'd personally bring Croda to Magnolia to face charges and we made a bet." Xander laughed.

They continued their path up the mountain. Word from the nearby villages said Croda lived in caves, alone. Rumors say Gorgon Eye split after their last mission in Magnolia. No one knows why and what their last mission was about.

"Ayaka, are we there yet?" Fiona whined.

Fiona was behind. She was tired and was the only one who opposed the mission. She sat on the nearby rock.

"I'm tired. We've been hiking for hours. Can we at least take a break?" Fiona asked.

"Alright" Ayaka said.

"Finally! Xander! Come sit next to me!" Fiona exclaimed, moving a little bit.

Xander sat next to Fiona and she hugged his arm.

"Ayaka! How further is his cave?" Xander asked.

"I had Red scout the area and he says, it's just atop this mountain." Ayaka said, rubbing the top of Red's head while Red is eating.

Sora sat atop a branch and laid back on the tree.

"You should take a break, Ayaka. We really need to be at our best since this is an S-Class threat and we're barely even candidates for S-Class."

"I will." Ayaka replied, smiling. "Maybe we should spend the night here. Red said he spotted Croda at the cave. He's not going anywhere since this is the only path down."

"That's a great idea, Ayaka! It's been a long time since we spent the night, camping." Fiona replied, hugging Xander's arm tighter.

Xander got used to Fiona hugging his arm. He knew she liked him but he likes Ayaka. He just hopes Ayaka likes him back. Fiona, on the other hand, loves Xander. Despite Xander being a bit oblivious to her feelings, she will do anything to get Xander to like her.

"I'll scout ahead, can anybody set up camp?" Ayaka said.

"I'll do it!" both Xander and Sora replied.

"I said I'll do it!" Xander barked.

"You get back to my sister and I'll handle camp." Sora said.

"What did you say?" Xander asked.

"I said, I'll handle camp. Just keep my sister company." Sora replied.

"No, I'll set up camp!"

"_Xander, let Sora set up camp. Just stay here with me._" Fiona thought.

"This isn't working." Ayaka sighed.

Xander and Sora began to fight.

"Go Xander!" Fiona cheered.

"And that is not even helping." Ayaka sighed.

**(Magnolia)**

Gajeel woke up. How long was he asleep? It didn't matter. He just remembered he had an S-Class mission and he's going to finish it today.

"Oi, Lily! Are you ready to depart?" Gajeel said.

"Gajeel, you're awake. I didn't want to wake you earlier but do you have the mission poster?" Lile asked, flying in the room.

"Of course, I have it. It's in my pocket."

Gajeel reached into his pocket and found nothing. He began to search the room.

"Levy! Have you seen my mission poster?" Gajeel asked.

"Didn't you put it in your pocket?" Levy replied. She was outside, cooking their meal.

"I must've left it at the guild." Gajeel murmured.

**(Fairy Tail Guild Headquarters)**

It was rowdy as usual. Gray was sitting with Juvia and Erza. Happy was with Carla and Wendy. The rest of the guildmates are there as well, including several retired mages such as Macao and Wakaba.

"Mira! Do you still have the mission poster for the Dragon Slayer?" Gajeel asked.

"Didn't you take it?" Mira replied.

Gajeel took a bite at the iron bar Mira gave him. He began to think deeply.

"Where the hell is that kid?" Gajeel asked.

"I haven't seen Xander in a while. Maybe he's with Fiona." Lily replied.

Gajeel approached Gray.

"Gray! Where's Fiona? Xander must be with him." Gajeel asked.

"I dunno. I haven't seen Xander nor Fiona since morning. Neither is Ayaka. They must be in a mission." Gray replied.

"Ummmm, Gray. Ayaka's team hasn't taken a mission in weeks." Mira replied, holding the guild's log book.

"I saw Ayaka earlier." Happy said.

"You did?" Gray asked.

"Aye! She was with Xander, Fiona, Sora and Red. They were heading out of Magnolia. I assumed they took a mission or that's what Red told me." Happy replied.

"Juvia thinks something is up." Juvia said.

"What was your mission about, Gajeel?" Erza asked.

"Xander convinced me to take this mission. It was about bringing down a dragon slayer fugitive. I forgot his name." Gajeel said.

"According to the log book, the target of the S-Class mission is Croda." Mira said.

Gray, Erza and Happy was shocked.

"Where was the mission requested?" Erza asked.

**(Ayaka, Fiona, Sora, Xander and Red)**

They stayed at camp. Ayaka woke up first. She looked at her teammates, Sora was sleeping at the branch. Fiona and Xander were sleeping next to each other and Red was sleepflying. Ayaka looked around and sensed movement. Ayaka listened, trying to figure out the location of the intruder.

"_Where are you?_" Ayaka thought.

The ground began to shake. A tall pillar rose from the ground, sending Ayaka flying.

"RED!" Ayaka shouted.

Red immediately awoke and chased after Ayaka. Sora felt the movement and looked around but he was hit with a strong jet of water. Fiona and Xander heard the chaos and woke up. They saw Red chasing a falling Ayaka and Sora being hit with a strong current of water. A stream of fire burst from behind them.

"You mages should know better than to sneak upon a dragon slayer!" Croda said.

"And you should know what your targets are." Fiona said.

Croda was surprised. Fiona and Xander appeared behind them completely unscathed.

"Finally, some action." Xander exclaimed.

"Iron Dragon's Sword"

Xander began attacking Croda.

"Interesting, let's see how your Iron stands up to my Earth!"

Croda and Xander continued to fight. Fiona began casting her spells.

"Multi"

Suddenly, several Xanders appeared and completely surrounded Croda.

"What pathetic illusions." Croda mocked.

The Xanders began to crowd Croda. Croda punched Xander with an Earth Fist but it shattered and froze his Earth fist.

"Ice?" Croda said, surprised.

"And Water" Fiona corrected.

The ice around Croda's fist released jets of water that attacked his face. Blinded by the attack, Xander took his armor pieces and used Lightning Armor. Xander's body morphed. His skin turned white and lightning began generating around his body. Xander tackled Croda.

"I call that a Body Charge." Xander said.

Croda instantly recovered and grinned.

"Is that all you got? There's two of you and yet all I felt was a tiny prick."

"Then this might hurt." Sora said.

Croda was sent flying up by a giant whirlwind.

"AYAKA! NOW!" Sora shouted.

Ayaka was flying with Red. Red was using Max Speed.

"Keep him steady, Sora!" Ayaka said.

"Hercules' Strength"

"Red, let go!"

Croda noticed a similarity between the tactic and a similar fight long ago. Croda simply smiled.

"Fire Dragon's Herculean Fist"

Gold flames spewed on Ayaka's fist. She dealt a crushing blow to Croda. They crashed nearby. Xander, Fiona and Sora headed to where Ayaka and Croda landed.

"Good job, Ayaka!" Fiona cheered.

The smoke began to clear, everyone was shocked. Croda blocked Ayaka's attack and Ayaka was writhing in pain. Croda was holding Ayaka's fist and smiling.

"Your father used that attack against me. He executed it much, much better." Croda mocked.

**(Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and Happy)**

"How could you be fooled so easily?" Erza asked, clearly frustrated at Gajeel.

"Kid convinced me well enough." Gajeel replied.

"I hope our lead is right. Ayaka could be in real danger." Gray said.

"Juvia is worried about Sora and Fiona." Juvia stated.

"They're safe, Juvia. They're strong mages and we should be able to catch up thanks to Erza's SE- Car." Gray reassured.

"They should be atop this mountain. Let's hurry. Happy, can you fly Gajeel up there?" Erza said.

"Aye!"

Happy and Gajeel flew up and began scouting for Ayaka and the others.

"Gray, Juvia, let's go and we should hurry. Croda is still dangerous despite his age." Erza said.

Gray and Juvia nodded in agreement. They began their ascent to find Ayaka and the rest of their children.

**(Gajeel and Happy)**

"Why didn't you bring Lily and Levy?" Happy asked.

"And show Levy I messed up? Nah. She's better off worrying what kind of missions I take rather than what missions our kid takes. And Lily would tell Levy." Gajeel replied.

Gajeel and Happy continued to search for any sign of Ayaka, Xander, Sora, Fiona and Happy. Then, they heard a loud crash.

"Follow that sound!" Gajeel ordered.

**(Ayaka, Sora, Fiona, Xander and Red)**

Croda was firmly grasping Ayaka's hand. His face was smug. Ayaka was in pain.

"You're strong, for an old man." Ayaka mocked.

Croda further tightened his grip, making Ayaka squirm.

"Mock me all you like, Dragneel. But with you here, I can finally take revenge on your idiot father." Croda raised his arm and lifted Ayaka.

"Old man, am I?"

Croda smashed Ayaka to the ground. Rock suddenly surrounded Ayaka and Croda's arm. It began to burn. Ayaka screamed in pain.

"AYAKA!" Sora exclaimed.

Xander used Diamond armor and charged at Croda.

"Let her go!" Xander exclaimed.

Xander morphed his left arm into Iron Dragon's Pole and extended it to Croda's arm. Croda saw this and swung Ayaka to block Xander's attack.

"Xander, NO!" Sora said.

Sora quickly summoned a strong gust of wind between Croda and Xander to blow them away. Croda stood ground while Xander flew a few meters back.

"Fiona now!"

"Water Lock"

A small ball of water at the middle of the rock coating covering Ayaka and Croda's arms.

"I'm the Elemental Dragon! Water is my forte." Croda boasted.

Croda began blowing all away, releasing a strong gust of wind. Sora battled with his own hurricane.

"Freezing Storm"

The temperature began to sky darkened. Fiona's Water Lock continued to grow, covering the entire arm of both Ayaka and Croda. Ayaka was still feeling immense pain.

"FIONA! DO IT" Sora exclaimed.

"Frozen Nightmare"

Fiona's eyes turned black. She looked directly at Croda's eyes.

"What the hell?" Croda said.

"Hello Croda." a creepy female voice said.

"Who are you?" Croda asked.

"Croda" A familiar voice said.

"Salamander" Croda gritted his teeth.

Natsu emerged from the shadows. He was determined.

"You'll pay for hurting my daughter." Natsu said, getting ready to fight.

Sora was busy freezing and trying to break Croda's rock armor around Ayaka's arm.

"just hang in there, Ayaka. Fiona will buy us time. Where the hell is Xander?" Sora said.

"Hurry. I've already lost the feeling of my arm." Ayaka said, weakly.

"You twerps should know better than face a Dragon Slayer." Gajeel said.

"Gajeel?!" Sora exclaimed.

"I found Xander flying. He pointed out where you are."

Xander was behind Gajeel. Happy was flying.

"I'll alert Gray and the others." Happy said before flying away.

"How long can she keep Croda this way?" Gajeel asked, noting Fiona's stance and Croda being immobile.

"It usually depends on the illusion. She uses a lot of magic considering she also uses water and ice magic. Normally, she can break an entire guild into submission." Sora replied.

Suddenly, Fiona fell to the ground. Xander was quick enough to catch her. Fiona opened her eyes and blushed upon seeing Xander.

"Pathetic. Truly pathetic" Croda said.

"You call that a nightmare? That was a joke." Croda said.

Croda noticed Sora, trying to break the rock armor between him and Ayaka. Croda pointed his free hand towards Sora and blew him away. Croda then looked at Gajeel.

"Iron Gajeel, I presume."

"The Elemental Dragon" Gajeel scoffed. "Let Ayaka go. I'll deal with you."

"No"

Croda used earth magic and attacked Gajeel. Gajeel dodged every attack.

"I'll pin you down, Iron Dragon."

Soon, Croda breathed fire and spewed flames towards Gajeel but Fiona doused them with water. Xander joined his dad in battle, using Dark Armor and blasted Croda with darkness magic.

"This all feels too familiar!" Croda noted.

"Then let's make it more like the last time." Gray said.

"Dad! Mom!" Fiona said, happy and worried about seeing her parents.

"Ice Make: Geyser"

Ice spike began to sprout in front of Gray towards Croda and Ayaka. It immediately froze the rock armor. Erza appeared above and smashed the ice, shattering the rock holding Ayaka and Croda together.

"NO!" Croda shrieked.

"Water Nebula"

Juvia unleashed a flurry of water jets towards Croda while Erza using her Black Wing Armor, kept Croda on the defensive.

"Sora! Fiona! Tend to Ayaka. We'll handle this." Gray ordered.

"Xander, help them out. We'll all talk about this later." Gajeel said.

**(Ayaka, Fiona, Sora, Xander, Red and Happy)**

Fiona, Sora, Xander, Red and Happy rushed towards Ayaka. She was lying on the ground, writhing in pain. Her arm was severely wounded and horribly burned.

"We need to get her to the nearest town and find a clinic." Fiona said.

"We have to bandage the wound first." Sora noted.

Sora removed his shirt and carefully wrapped it around Ayaka's arm.

"Happy, Red, can you fly her to town and find a clinic or hospital?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy said.

Happy and Red carried Ayaka and flew her to town. Xander, Fiona and Sora ran after them. They knew Gray, Erza, Juvia and Gajeel can handle Croda.

"_It was a mistake doing that mission. Master Laxus will surely reprimand us._" Sora thought.

Happy and Red found a town nearby and the townsfolk quickly helped Ayaka. They called for a carriage to safely bring Ayaka and the rest to Magnolia. Sora, Xander and Fiona stayed beside Ayaka as she was treated. The doctors said, the wound would take long to heal and suggested Ayaka to wear armor around the wounded arm for protection. The doctor also asked Fiona and Sora to regularly cool the arm. It will help with the healing.

"But wouldn't that lead to frostbite?" Sora asked.

"Ice magic is complicated but seeing as both you and your sister are Ice and Water mages, it should be just fine." The doctor replied.

They sighed in relief. It was going to be ok. Gray, Juvia, Erza and Gajeel returned.

"Did you get him?" Xander asked.

"Croda escaped but with that wounded arm of his, he won't cause trouble anytime soon." Erza replied.

The carriage came and they all left town heading back to Magnolia. No one spoke a word about what they did. The return trip was quiet. Only when they arrived back at the guild did they talk about why they chased Croda.

***End flashback***

"So we basically got away scot free, all because everyone at the guild agreed with Ayaka that it was what her father would do." Sora said.

"Come on, let's leave that. I don't really like how that turned out. I almost lost my arm." Ayaka said.

"Hey, Ayaka. Tomorrow's your birthday! How would you like to celebrate it after this mission?" Fiona asked.

"I really haven't thought about my birthday recently. I rarely do." Ayaka replied.

"At least have fun. You've spent the last few years spending your birthdays alone. We're here and we're a team. Let's celebrate at the guild tomorrow. Our mission is just there and Magnoliaa is not that far. We can catch up." Sora said.

"Alright, if Red is okay with it."

"As long as I get to eat!" Red cheerfully said.

Everyone laughed.

**(The Next Day)**

"Can you brief me again on this mission?" Xander whined. He doesn't understand why they had to take this mission.

"It's a potion bust. A new potion hit the market and began infecting non-mages with unusual magic that caused them to have chaos magic. The client wants us to put an end to their operation by giving us the location of the factory." Sora replied.

"I didn't ask you." Xander complained.

"I know the mission more than anyone else." Sora boasted.

"Ayaka, you're looking down. Is something wrong?" Fiona asked.

"It's nothing." Ayaka replied, giving Fiona a smile.

"You were unusually quiet despite it being your birthday and all." Xander noted.

"Come on, birthday girl. Tell us." Sora said.

Ayaka sighed.

"It's a promise my dad told me long ago. He said he'll be there for my birthday. Ten years has passed since then and he's missed nine straight."

Everyone fell silent. They didn't know how to respond properly. As they were walking with a flying Red, a large explosion broke their silence.

"What was that?" A startled Ayaka asked.

"It came over there and by the looks of that smoke, a fire has started." Fiona pointed.

"That's where the factory is! Come on, let's hurry!" Sora said.

They ran towards the smoke.

"Was this mission posted on all the guilds?" Xander asked.

"I don't know. The client was from Magnolia so it could've been posted on the boards of Twilight Ogre as well." Sora replied.

"Red, fly us there!"

Red grabbed Ayaka and flew her towards the smoke.

"I'll head there first. There's no way some mage will take this reward money." Ayaka replied.

Ayaka went ahead of her teammates to the factory.

"She's in a hurry to finish this off." Sora noted.

"It's her birthday. She must be eager to celebrate back at the guild." Fiona commented.

"We better catch up. We might miss out on all the action." Xander said, smiling.

They soon caught up to Ayaka who was just standing there, along with Red.

"Ayaka, is something wrong?" Fiona asked.

Ayaka didn't reply. She just stood there, looking at the smoke.

"She must be in some sort of trance!" Sora said.

"Alright, who did this to her?" Xander asked.

Xander took his plates and absorbed the Flame plate. His skin turned red and his hands and hair began to burn.

"I'll burn you all down." Xander threatened.

Ayaka stopped Xander and pointed at the smoke. Two figures began to emerge, a male and a female.

"It feels good to be back, doesn't it?" the male voice asked.

"It sure does. Taurus, Scorpio you can come back now."

"Taurus? Scorpio?" Fiona asked.

"Those are Celestial Zodiac Spirits! How come? I thought Celestial Magic disappeared years ago?" Sora wondered.

Out of the smoke Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel came out. They looked at Ayaka, Sora, Xander, Fiona and Red who are all stunned at their appearance. Tears began flowing down Ayaka's face.

"M…mommy? Da…daddy?" Ayaka trembled.

"Huh?" Natsu asked.

Natsu looked at Ayaka and smiled.

"Ayaka, we're back!"

"That's Ayaka?! How long were we gone, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Ayaka fell to her knees and Natsu and Lucy ran towards her and hugged her. Lucy was crying with joy. She was finally reunited with her daughter.

"I'm sorry it took us this long, Ayaka." Natsu said.

Ayaka kept crying as Xander, Sora, Fiona and Red gave them space. Ayaka looked at her parents and smiled. She couldn't speak. She was too happy.

"Happy Birthday, Ayaka" Lucy said.

"Happy Birthday, Ayaka. I told you I'd be there for your birthday" Natsu said.

Ayaka hugged them tighter.

"Is this real, daddy?"

"It is and now, we'll be one big happy family." Natsu replied.

"Best birthday ever" Ayaka whispered.

They eventually returned to the guild and celebrated harder than ever. Ayaka was happy. Natsu and Lucy were back. The guild was shocked at first and everyone couldn't believe it. They partied and partied and partied. Everyone began to ask, how they came back.

"You didn't even tell me how you did it, Daddy." Ayaka pouted. She feels like a ten year old ever since her parents came back.

"Well, Ayaka, that is a story for another day. Right now, let's enjoy the moment." Natsu replied.


End file.
